


And the Winner is...

by lawlietandorder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Scenting, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietandorder/pseuds/lawlietandorder
Summary: Eren is tired of fooling around with Betas and wants to finally find himself an Alpha. It's all an Omega like him truly craves, after all. However, when Eren meets the intriguing Erwin, he quickly sets some rules.1. No knotting2. No marking3. A condom is not an option but a mustAnd the fourth but most important rule: until Eren decides on an Alpha, he's allowed to see other people.But Eren will soon come to regret his decision to impose those rules on Erwin, because he then meets another Alpha called Levi, who excites him just as much as Erwin. However, Eren will have to choose who to bond with sooner or later, as the Alphas' patience grows thinner and thinner.And when the two intimidating men meet, things quickly get out of hand.





	1. Eren has a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to try my hand at some omegaverse stuff. This story has a plot, but there will most likely be a lot of smut. I hope you all don't mind <3

“Yes, yes, right there--! _Ah—ah—ahhh-_!”

His greedy hole spasmed and clenched around the thick cock inside of him as he came hard, making a mess of the sheets underneath him. He could feel the Alpha’s cock throb as he orgasmed as well, but he was unable to breed him because of the condom. Eren had insisted on using it, but every time his climax hit him, he wished they hadn’t used it, so he could feel Erwin’s plentiful cum filling his insides, so he could be bred by the Alpha and have his pups.

“Fuck—!” he heard Erwin curse, the Alpha’s head resting on his shoulder while he rocked his hips forward, his fat knot bumping against his stretched hole, but it was already too large to enter. Erwin was panting like he’d run a marathon, his teeth gritted and dangerously close to Eren’s neck, but he knew the rules.

Eren always made sure he teased him so much that his knot wouldn’t fit. This wasn’t _his_ Alpha after all. Not yet, anyway.

The Omega groaned when his hole clenched down on Erwin’s cock again, instinctively trying to milk him dry. Fuck, he bet Erwin’s cum would fill him up completely, make his insides all warm…

Eren shuddered as he thought about being completely taken by the tall man. However, they couldn’t do it. Not yet. Maybe never.

The wet, squelching sound that followed when Erwin pulled his cock out of his hole was music to Eren’s ears. But with that joy also came the disappointment of being empty.

“You sure…know how to drive me crazy,” Erwin breathed out and leaned down, making Eren whimper and moan when the Alpha started to clean him up, licking up all the excess slick. Ah…he was always so considerate…

“Mh, Erwin—!” Eren panted, raising his bottom higher. The filthy noises Erwin produced made his body grow all hot again. “I want more.”

“No can do,” was the disappointing reply after Erwin pulled away and licked his lips. “I need to make sure my knot goes down quickly. I told you I need to go to work.”

A pout was forming on Eren’s face, and he turned around. He was now lying on his back to make sure Erwin saw how upset he was. His own cum was sticking to his sweaty skin, but he didn’t care. He’d take a shower anyway.

“Please? Come on, you want it, too,” Eren whined and spread his legs, making sure he was giving Erwin one of his best bedroom eyes. The Alpha’s gaze darkened while he watched him, his nostrils flaring for a moment and Eren thought he’d won, but then Erwin got off the bed.

“No. I need to go to work,” he replied firmly, but Eren wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince him or himself.

Eren sighed, knowing he’d lost. Why did Erwin have to be so stubborn anyway? Just one more round…

However, Eren knew that one round usually led to another. If they continued like this, Eren would have to buy condoms, again. They’d gone through so many lately.

The Omega watched the blond man take the condom off and walk to the bathroom to throw it away and most likely pour cold water on his knot. Eren cringed every time he thought about that. It must be so fucking uncomfortable.

Erwin sure went through a lot just to have a chance with him.

After about ten minutes of lazing around on the bed, Eren saw that Erwin had finished dressing himself. Now nothing would give away why exactly he’d be late for work. Well, he might smell a bit like him, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that.

“Eren,” Erwin suddenly said and looked at him, his gaze calm and collected. But Eren could see it in his sky-blue eyes, the frustration. “When?”

Every time he asked that. And every time Eren said the same thing.

“I don’t know.”

The closing of the door left the Omega feeling guilty once again. He disliked making Erwin upset in any way, but the Alpha had known what he was getting himself into that night at the bar. Eren had made it clear that he was not going to give himself to him just like that. He’d get to know him first and then decide if he wanted to be his. That meant no knotting, no marking, and a condom every time. Eren hadn’t said anything about scenting, knowing that was kind of inevitable with the whole having sex thing.

Erwin had agreed to those terms, had even said he liked that Eren was not giving himself away easily.

But Eren knew his patience was growing thin. It had been a month, after all, a month full of passionate sex and nice dates.

And Eren really liked Erwin, but that was exactly the problem.

Because there was another thing Erwin had agreed to and that was that Eren was allowed to see other people. Such a thing was usually unheard of. Alphas didn’t allow their Omegas to see anyone else, but Eren wasn’t his Omega, even if he smelled like him very often. To be honest, Eren hadn’t expected him to agree to that condition, but when he’d said he just wanted to see which Alpha was the best, Erwin must’ve felt spurred on by the competitive aspect of it all.

With a groan, Eren turned to his side, ignoring the sheets that were sticking to him. His phone had vibrated, and he clumsily reached over and grabbed it, narrowing his eyes as he tried to make out who’d texted him.

And here was the problem with Erwin being so nice: Erwin was not the only nice Alpha who was courting Eren at the moment.

_Levi: Are you free tonight? 7 p.m.?_

Eren rolled his eyes while he smiled slightly. Levi was always so straightforward.

_Eren: Yup! My place or yours? <3_

_Levi: Yours. Couldn’t sleep last time after you stank up my whole flat._

_Eren: I know you love my smell_

_Levi: That’s why it’s a fucking problem, bitch._

Well, maybe Levi wasn’t the same kind of nice as Erwin was. He was a bit…rude at times, but Eren knew he didn’t mean it in an offensive way. Most of the time anyway. It was his way of being affectionate. Eren didn’t mind. No, he liked it even.

_Eren: You think my place will be better? Erwin was here just now_

The next reply came two minutes later.

_Levi: All the more reason to go to your place. I’ll make sure his disgusting stench gets off you._

_Eren: Oh? How do you plan on doing that?_

_Levi: By fucking you into oblivion, doll._

_Eren: 7 pm~_

The Omega rolled out of bed and tore the sheets off the mattress, crinkling his nose when he saw the mess. Good thing he had a bunch of more sheets. Lately they were needed more than ever.

His soft footsteps could be heard as Eren walked to the bathroom, sighing softly when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Large green eyes stared back at him, almost in an accusatory fashion. It really was horrible what he was doing to these Alphas, wasn’t it? Teasing them so much without letting one of them win already.

Eren had met Levi three weeks ago while he’d been out shopping. The Omega had been having trouble deciding which shirt he should buy when Levi had walked up to him and told him he’d look the best spread out on his bed without anything on.

Had that been romantic? No. Sexy as hell? _Fuck yes._

Needless to say, Eren had forgotten about shopping altogether after that, preferring to go with Levi and see what the Alpha could do to him. He hadn’t been disappointed.

They’d fucked nearly all night long, leaving Eren a wrecked mess by the end of it, but damn had it been worth it. However, the younger man had made sure to tell Levi the rules. He hadn’t agreed to them as quickly as Erwin had. Eren had seen how he’d clenched his jaw when he’d mentioned his competition. And a jealous Alpha sure was rough in bed…

“What am I gonna do?” Eren mumbled while he stood under the shower head, the water trickling down his lean body, his smooth legs and into the drain.

Even though Erwin and Levi were so different, Eren liked both of them. Their presence made his heart race and his adrenaline kick in. Their different smells caused him to desire them, to want to do whatever they said. And they both were amazing in bed, making him so wet and ache with need. Their cocks fit him so well. While Erwin’s was longer and filled him deeply, Levi’s had more girth and stretched him so well, making him yearn for that thick knot of his.

It really was a tough decision.

After the shower, the young Omega put on his bathrobe and walked to his tiny kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He turned the radio on, the soothing voice of the female broadcaster filling the silence.

Erwin was not going to be happy that he’d spend his night with Levi. Eren wondered what would happen if the two ever met each other. Now that was a scenario he didn’t even want to imagine.

Eren bit into his toast, the sweet taste of strawberries filling his mouth.

He wasn’t quite sure what he’d do with the rest of his day. It was a national holiday today, and the kindergarten he worked at was closed. Omegas like him didn’t have much of a choice when it came to choosing a profession. Alphas were the most sought-after people, taking on the physically demanding jobs and most positions of real power. They were, however, not allowed to work with teenagers. The risk of an Omega going into heat was too great, and Omega teenagers had to be protected from the risk of an Alpha claiming them when they’d just started presenting or were still too young.

Betas could do whatever they wanted, as they didn’t have to deal with any ruts or heats, making them the most flexible work force. And Omegas? They were good for jobs in the social services.

Eren knew that some Omegas were against this system and wanted to be freer and not feel like they were beneath anyone. Eren, in all honesty, didn’t really care. He didn’t mind working as a kindergarten teacher. And besides, he was aware that Omegas could not handle the more physically demanding jobs. The way that things were didn’t bother him. He’d learned from early on to accept who he was, what his options were, and what he could make of himself.

When he’d told this to another Omega once about two years ago, she’d asked him if he really didn’t mind being an Omega.

Eren knew that parents normally wished to have an Alpha or a Beta as a kid. They were worried about having an Omega, knowing they’d have it rougher or whatever they said. Eren could vividly remember how scared his mother had been when he’d presented. She’d treated his presenting as some kind of horrible thing, as if the world had ended.

Everyone had been unsure how to react to his new status. Most of them reacted with pity or concern. _Oh no, Eren is an Omega, how awful for him._

But Eren didn’t care that he was an Omega. No, he accepted it and now even revelled in it. People always thought that Omegas didn’t have any power, but Eren disagreed with them. No power? As if. Eren knew just how much power he had every time he walked down the street while swaying his wide hips. He saw how Alphas turned their heads when they saw him. It was easy to catch them off guard, especially when Eren really flirted with them.

Omegas did have power, especially over Alphas if they knew how to use it. Eren wasn’t going to feel pity for himself just because he’d apparently lost the lottery of life. In his opinion, he’d won big time.

The rest of his day, Eren decided to clean up his flat which had become a bit messy, and generally lazed around, binging his favourite TV show. He’d actually gotten so caught up in it that he’d completely forgotten what time it was until the doorbell rang.

The Omega quickly turned the TV off and looked down at himself, noticing he was still wearing the bathrobe. Well, whatever. His clothes would’ve gotten torn off pretty quickly anyway.

And when Eren opened the door, he saw that his lack of real clothes certainly was appreciated by Levi.

“Not even bothering with more clothes now, huh?” Levi mused as he looked at Eren, his stormy eyes taking in his entire appearance. “That needy?”

“Needy? I thought you sounded pretty desperate, or at least your messages did,” Eren replied playfully, his lips curling into a smile.

Before he could say anything else, the Alpha was already on him, pulling him into a heated kiss that left Eren breathless and his knees weak. Levi pushed the door with his foot, and it closed with a loud bang, all while he was still kissing Eren like his life depended on it.

“L-Levi—,” Eren gasped only to get cut off when Levi deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the Omega’s mouth. His rough hands were on the back of Eren’s head, gripping his locks tightly while he forced himself on him. Eren nearly tripped when Levi pushed him backwards and in the direction of the bedroom.

It was always like this with Levi, intense and heated, passionate and frenzied. While Erwin was usually very gentle at the start, Levi got right to it, knowing how to make Eren spread his legs without even needing to think about it.

Once Eren was pushed onto the bed, the Alpha got on top of him, his gaze dark and blue eyes filled with fire. “You reek,” he told him bluntly, his hands already working on getting the bathrobe off him, “of _him_.”

Levi’s tone left no doubt about how jealous he was, and the sheer intensity of it made Eren shudder. This was the moment the Omega liked the most. It was wrong of him to enjoy this, but he couldn’t help it. It turned him on to know that two Alphas were fighting over him, each trying to make their scent stick to him, to get rid of the other’s imaginary claim.

Eren tilted his head to the side when Levi licked over the scent gland on his neck, breathing in deeply.

“You’re supposed to smell like me, Eren, and no one else,” Levi growled, his teeth brushing over Eren’s skin. The Omega was about to remind him of their agreement, but Levi was already pulling away. He looked frustrated by his inability to mark Eren, his jaw set now.

But they had a deal, and Eren would not let him do just what he wanted.

“I’m not? Seems like I forgot,” Eren teased him, looking up at him through his thick lashes, his bathrobe gone, now on the ground. “How about you remind me, _Alpha_?”

The raven-haired man’s expression darkened, and Eren knew that tonight was going to be a lot of fun, because Levi immediately got to work on reminding him exactly who he was dealing with.

The Alpha captured his lips in another passionate kiss that seemed to last only for a second before Levi kissed his way down Eren’s throat and then his chest. Eren loved it when he was being treated like this, as if he was the most desirable thing in the world.

“Mh, Levi…” he breathed out, his lips agape now that Levi was licking over his right nipple, teasing it lightly with his teeth. The sensation made his cock throb, and Eren could feel his slick slowly sliding down his cheeks. And apparently Levi had noticed his arousal as well, because he quietly growled, eyes flicking up to Eren’s face.

“Already getting wet?” he chuckled lowly, and his smirk only got Eren harder. “Such a needy little Omega…”

Levi blew on the nipple, causing it to harden. Eren was beginning to breathe more heavily, now really getting into it. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils already blown, his need for the Alpha growing with every second.

“Levi, I want you,” he exhaled hotly and spread his legs, wanting Levi to get a good understanding of what this night would consist of.

The Alpha pulled away to look at him, his gaze so intense and possessive that it left Eren feeling like he should just let him fuck him without any precautions.

“Oh, you’re so _beautiful_ ,” Levi murmured, his hands sliding up and down Eren’s thighs, squeezing his soft flesh. “What a pretty Omega you are. Fuck. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

Quickly, Levi slipped out of his clothes, not bothering to put on a show. Eren didn’t mind. He’d get a show anyway.

Once the stupid clothes were off him, Eren could finally appreciate the man’s physique. The sight made him nearly salivate every time. Even though Levi was shorter than the typical Alpha or even Beta, he sure was built. His muscles flexed while he breathed heavily, and Eren’s eyes were drawn to his thick cock that was slightly bobbing up and down, nearly fully erect now. God, how he wanted it inside of him, fucking him into a complete mess.

But Eren wouldn’t give in to him, not yet, not when the danger of knotting was still a factor in this. However, the voice in the back of his head was telling him they should just start. So what if he knotted him? Eren wanted it, didn’t he? He wanted to get fucked and bred by this Alpha, to belong to him once and for all.

It was difficult not to listen to the voice, but somehow Eren managed.

“Levi… How about you fuck my mouth for a bit first?” Eren purred, licking over his soft lips to make them shine. He didn’t want Levi to feel like he was only doing this to get his knot to form, so the Omega always tried his hardest to make Levi forget all about that. “I want to get a taste of you. It feels like it’s been forever.”

“Forever you say?” Levi murmured, eyes fixated on Eren’s mouth.

“Yes… I feel like I’m forgetting what you taste like,” Eren whined, knowing Levi loved it when he behaved like this, so slutty and dirty. But it wasn’t like Eren had to pretend he was those things. “It’s been so long since you let me suck on your cock.”

Just like he’d predicted, Levi couldn’t resist. Before he knew it, Levi’s knees were on either side of his head, the tip of his length kissing his mouth. Oh, the look on the Alpha’s face was enough to make another wave of slick slide out of the Omega’s hole.

“You can’t live without my cock, can you?” Levi said, his voice low and rough, eyes flashing with possessiveness. “Always begging for it. You’re such a slut, Eren.”

His words only made the fire inside of Eren grow, and he opened his mouth to teasingly lick the head of Levi’s cock. The sharp intake of breath was all the encouragement Eren needed. Slowly, he let the Alpha’s erection slide into his mouth, his lips stretching around his thick cock in a way that Eren knew Levi loved. The taste of Levi’s cock filled his senses, and the Omega’s eyes were on the verge of closing while he stared up at Levi’s face.

“Fuck…” Levi grunted, watching as inch after inch of his cock disappeared into Eren’s mouth. The younger man made it no secret that he also enjoyed this act, now beginning to softly moan around the length, causing the Alpha to slightly hunch over.

More and more of Levi’s dick slid into Eren’s waiting mouth, and the Omega gently began to suck, breathing through his nose now. Eren knew exactly how Levi liked this, so he didn’t try to hold back. Soon the room was filled with the filthy noises of Eren lewdly sucking the Alpha’s cock. The wet slurps that were produced were more fuel for the fire inside Eren, and his eyes closed as he got lost in the moment.

He heard Levi pant heavily above him, and his dick twitched in his mouth. Eren could taste the slightly bitter and salty taste of Levi’s precum now. His own cock was leaking onto his stomach a bit, but that was nothing compared to the state his hole was in.

“You love it, don’t you?” Levi groaned and bucked his hips, making Eren choke on his cock for a second and nearly pull away, but the Alpha only pushed more of himself into his mouth. “You love taking my dick—in any hole… Fuck—!”

Levi began to slowly fuck his mouth, and Eren’s eyes opened, looking up to see Levi’s almost pained looking expression, but his eyes were shining with lust. Eren had to concentrate on not choking whenever Levi thrust particularly hard into him. The repeated action of using Eren’s mouth to jack himself off caused saliva to run down the sides of Eren’s mouth.

“Just look at you… All—ah—all filthy and needy. Bet the other Alpha can never get you to—ngh—aaah—let loose like that—!” Levi growled, gritting his teeth now. “Only I can do it, Eren. Only me!”

More choked noises followed when Levi pushed his cock further into Eren’s mouth, and the Omega could feel his knot growing, now pushing against his lips.

“You’re gonna be mine… Only mine…” the Alpha told him, gazing at him with such intensity that Eren wanted to agree with him.

What would it be like to only be his? To wake up every day next to him, to feel his teeth renew the mark on his neck again and again? Eren knew Levi would be a good Alpha. He’d take care of him, keep him safe and happy.

“Your fucking smell— I can’t wait anymore.”

Levi abruptly pulled his cock out and got off Eren, who gasped and coughed when he was freed. He wiped the saliva off him and tried to catch his breath.

“Levi…condom,” he rasped and pointed to the nightstand, glad that he was still in the right mind to remember. Lately he’d been getting closer and closer to just giving in and letting himself be claimed.

The Alpha actually glared at him for a second before he unwillingly did as he’d been told. Eren was sure one of these times either Erwin or Levi would snap and ignore him, but thankfully it hadn’t happened so far.

While Levi put on the condom, Eren began to turn to get into position, but he was stopped when Levi laid his hand on his waist.

“No, I want to see your face this time.”

That…was unexpected. But Eren complied and laid back down, a bit confused but not put off. His eyes wandered to Levi’s erection, the knot clearly visible. It would never fit inside of him now. And as glad as Eren was, part of him was disappointed as well.

“Come on, Eren, be a good Omega and spread your legs,” Levi murmured in his deep voice, eyes set on Eren’s. “You want my cock, don’t you?”

Oh God, _yes, he wanted it_.

Eren spread his legs for Levi, revealing just how wet he’d gotten while Levi had been busy fucking his mouth.

“What a lovely sight,” Levi said before he grabbed his smooth legs and put them on his shoulders. Eren’s ass left the ground, a trail of his slick connecting his bottom to the sheets underneath him. His heart was pounding so loudly that Eren was afraid Levi could hear it. Levi’s cock was nearly touching him now…

The Omega tried to pull Levi closer with his legs, but the Alpha only chuckled lowly and held onto him.

“No, Eren, not yet. I want to hear you beg for it,” he told him, bending his legs closer to Eren’s chest as he leaned forward. “You want to be a good Omega for me, don’t you? And good Omegas beg for an Alpha’s cock.”

“P-please, I need you,” Eren whimpered, wanting to feel Levi’s thick cock fill him. He was so ready for him, so wet and hot.

Levi chuckled again and raised an eyebrow. “I’m not convinced. Are you sure you want me? If not, I can just leave.”

“No!” Eren immediately cried out and looked at him with panicked eyes. “No, don’t go. Please, I’ll be a good Omega,” he promised, his need for Levi making it hard to think about anything else. “I want you so much. I want your cock, Levi.”

“More than the other Alpha’s?”

Levi’s expression had grown dark once again.

“Do you want me more than him? Tell me, Eren, am I better? Do I satisfy you more?”

“Yes! Yes, you do! Oh, please, I want you so much!” Eren begged and raised his hips more, desperate for Levi. He would’ve said anything to get Levi’s cock inside of him. And right now, Levi _was_ better than Erwin.

“Good,” Levi said and thrust his length into Eren with one quick stroke, making the Omega cry out in shock and pleasure when he was filled so suddenly. The Alpha didn’t let him catch a break and quickly began to fuck him roughly, grunting while he thrust into him, his hands next to Eren’s head.

Eren tilted his head back, his lips parted while he was being fucked by Levi. His body moved back and forth whenever the Alpha pushed his cock into his hole, creating the lewd sounds they both couldn’t get enough of. It sounded so fucking good, hearing how he was being taken by an Alpha like Levi.

“You drive me…crazy,” Levi panted, his own lips agape now. “I want you to be mine. I want…you to be my Omega. Fuck—! Can’t stop…thinking about you—!”

He latched onto Eren’s throat and began to suck on it, making the Omega shudder. He was so close to marking him…

“Don’t you want that? I’ll treat you well,” he breathed against his wet skin. “I’ll be a good Alpha for you. Eren… I know you want my knot,” Levi said, and Eren cried out when the next thrust was the roughest yet. “You want it, don’t you? You want me…to stretch your greedy hole… You want me to claim your pussy—!”

“Ah—aaaah—Levi—!” Eren moaned wantonly, his legs trembling when the pleasure only increased.

“I want to make you scream like that every day,” he growled and pulled away, his eyes meeting Eren’s. “I’ll fuck you every day, every night… I’m gonna take you over and over…” Levi panted, his forehead resting on Eren’s. His knot was pushing against Eren’s hole, trying to enter but unable to, making the Alpha grow only more frustrated and intense.

“Gonna take you and make you have my pups—! You want them, don’t you? You want my pups,” Levi breathed out, and Eren only moaned, too out of it to speak. “I’m gonna breed you… Fuck, your belly will look so good…all swollen with my pups… You’ll be the perfect mother for them. Ah—fuck—!”

The wet squelch of Levi’s knot hitting Eren’s bottom again and again made the Omega’s toes curl. Yes, he wanted it. He wanted Levi to take him, to make him his Omega. Oh, he’d let Levi breed him… Just the thought of Levi making him pregnant made his gut heat up.

“Levi—! I’m so close!” he moaned, barely able to keep his eyes open. “So close…”

“Yes—aaah—come on, cum,” Levi groaned, and his thrusts got more erratic. “Cum for me, Eren… Take the cock…that’s gonna breed you—!”

Eren couldn’t hold it back anymore, not after listening to Levi’s words. His body tensed as he came, moaning Levi’s name so loud all the neighbours must have heard. Spurts of cum stained his stomach and chest, and Eren bucked his hips, his hole spasming around Levi’s cock.

His eyes were shut tightly now, and Eren, enjoying his wonderful high, heard the Alpha above him pant and groan, his thrusts becoming quicker and harder. The wet slaps of his knot and balls hitting Eren’s skin made the Omega moan softly, and he tilted his head to the side, subconsciously baring his throat for Levi.

“Fuck—Eren—!” Levi gasped after a few more thrusts and pushed his cock into Eren as deep as it would go. Eren could feel his hot breath against his neck, his teeth grazing his skin. Eren was too out of it to do anything, not even caring about what Levi was doing at the moment. A low whine escaped his mouth, a part of him wanting Levi to bite him, mark him.

Levi’s cock was throbbing inside of him as he came into the condom. The Alpha still hadn’t moved away from his neck and was breathing in deeply.

“Mine… You’re gonna be all mine…” Levi murmured and sensually licked his sweaty skin before he pulled away. Eren slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him, his heart still racing. His legs felt like jelly after being fucked so thoroughly.

“Levi…” the Omega breathed out, “kiss me?”

A slow but passionate kiss was his answer, and butterflies found residence in his stomach.

_Oh…_

The Alpha licked over his lips, then tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, his lustful gaze telling Eren that they were far from done.

“I’m going to show you that I’m the better Alpha,” Levi muttered, bucking his hips once more for good measure, making Eren gasp and his toes curl. “I’m the one for you.”

“Oh?” Eren said breathlessly, looking like a wrecked mess with hair sticking to his forehead. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Don’t worry,” he replied and kissed him again, drawing out another moan from Eren. “I have a lot of ideas, and most of them involve your favourite thing.”

“And what’s that?” Eren murmured against Levi’s lips.

“Showing your pussy who owns it,” the Alpha growled before he pulled away, his cock sliding out of Eren with a squelching sound.

The Omega couldn’t help but shudder, the fire inside of him flaring up again.

“Get on all fours, Eren,” Levi ordered and let his legs drop from his shoulders. “Show me what a good Omega like you should look like.”

Eren immediately turned around and got on his hands and knees, his desire for Levi too strong to even think about not obeying. Instinctively, he arched his back and raised his bottom, showing Levi how sopping wet his hole was, and how empty.

“Levi, please,” he begged and slightly shook his ass. “Shove your cock into me again. I need your Alpha cock.”

Levi’s hands gripped his waist tightly, and Eren felt the head of his cock touch his dripping pussy.

“With pleasure,” he whispered hotly before he thrust into him again, moaning loudly. “Gonna show who you belong to—!”

“Yes…yes…oh, fuck me—!” Eren groaned, delighting in the rough treatment. Levi was all he could think about now. Levi’s voice, his body, his cock, his _knot_. He wanted it so badly. He wanted it—

The Omega couldn’t hold himself upright anymore and let his upper body collapse onto the mattress, completely submitting to the Alpha above him who growled in satisfaction.

Eren would later find himself unable to remember most of the night, only aware that they’d fucked for a _long time_. Levi ended up spending the entire night with him, eventually falling asleep next to him on the bed after they’d changed the filthy sheets and taken a much needed shower.

During the night, Eren found himself cuddling up to the Alpha, for the first time sleeping next to him, and he realised he liked it. A lot. Levi’s soothing scent gave him comfort and made him feel at ease, secure. And he liked having his arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close to his body.

But he also enjoyed having Erwin next to him, his larger body able to completely shield him from any harm.

Just what was he going to do?


	2. Another Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about I take you out for dinner tonight?”

Eren groaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of his slick running down his thighs and the wet, lewd sounds behind him. He was on the veranda of a house by the beach with a great view of the endless ocean, but the view was the last thing on his mind right now.

Levi was behind him, licking his dripping hole and pushing his tongue into it, causing the Omega to let out a moan that got higher and higher in pitch. The more Levi teased him, the more slick ran down his thighs, and the Alpha licked it all up, dragging his tongue over his flesh. The warm tongue on his skin made Eren shudder and arch his back, groaning in pleasure. Levi was gripping his waist tightly, surely bruising him in the process, but Eren didn’t give a damn.

His groan, however, was being muffled by the cock in his mouth. Erwin was kneeling in front of him, fucking his face like it was his pussy. His cock was hitting the back of his throat with every thrust, yet Eren didn’t gag once. Instead, he only moaned around his thick length, saliva dribbling down his chin and onto the wood below him. Slowly, the taller Alpha forced his cock down Eren’s throat with a grunt. Eren felt no pain or discomfort by the action. Knowing he was deepthroating and pleasing the Alpha only turned him on more. It wasn’t long before he felt Erwin’s knot bumping against his lips, gradually getting thicker.

A muffled cry could be heard when Levi thrust into Eren, burying his entire cock into Eren’s hole quickly before he started to roughly take him. Both Alphas were grunting now while they used him for their own pleasure, and the Omega couldn’t be happier. It was better than anything he’d ever experienced. Erwin was tugging on his hair harshly while he thrust himself into his mouth, muttering how good of an Omega he was being between pants. And Levi wasn’t showing him any mercy either, fucking him like he was his favourite bitch.

Eren could feel Levi’s knot expanding, and he pushed his bottom back against him, wanting it inside of him. He needed to be stretched to his limits and pumped full of his cum. Nothing was more important right now.

Levi was growling like an animal, his nails digging into Eren’s waist as he pushed harder and harder, his knot beginning to catch on Eren’s rim. The Omega’s eyes rolled back when it was finally buried inside of him, and he could feel Levi’s hot seed filling him up. He came right then, his own cum dirtying the wood underneath him.

“Take it all,” Levi hissed, still moving his hips erratically, his balls slapping against his ass with a wet smack. “Be a good bitch and get knocked up—!”

Yes, he’d get knocked up. Fuck, he wanted to have Levi’s pups, wanted to let everyone know an Alpha like him had claimed him. He felt Levi’s hands reach down, and the Alpha began to stroke his stomach and gut.

“Soon you’ll be full of my pups. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Levi murmured, and Eren whined around the cock in his mouth, knowing Levi was telling the truth.

“Eren, don’t you want mine?” Erwin suddenly spoke up, and Eren glanced up at him with lustful eyes, seeing the now loving expression on his face, which was in stark contrast to the strong movements of his hips. “I’ll be a better Alpha than Levi. You love it when I’m gentle, don’t you? I treat you right.”

Eren did. He adored it when Erwin worshipped his body, when he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Oh, he was so loving…

“I promise to be good to you. I’ll be a good Alpha and give you everything you want,” Erwin breathed out before he pulled tightly on Eren’s hair and really gave Eren exactly what he wanted.

The Omega swallowed his cum dutifully, his eyes half-lid. Erwin was a good lover, always considerate, but still just as passionate as Levi in the bedroom.

“Who are you gonna choose?” Eren heard Levi whisper into his ear, knot buried inside his ass, his seed still pouring into the Omega. “Who do you want, _Eren_?”

Fuck, right now he wanted both, but Eren knew he’d only ever be able to give his heart to one of them. But who was the better Alpha? Who made him happier? They were both so different. How could he ever choose?

“Eren, tell us who you want,” Erwin murmured and pulled his cock out of Eren’s mouth, one last spurt of his cum staining the Omega’s face. “Tell us.”

“Yeah, Eren, who will it be?” Levi said.

“I—I—” Eren couldn’t say it; he couldn’t choose. He liked both. He still hadn’t figured out just who he wanted to bond with. He needed more time.

“Eren.”

“I don’t know!”

“Eren!”

“I don’t know; I told you!”

“EREN!”

With a gasp Eren abruptly sat up and hit his head against something in the process. He hissed in pain and rubbed his forehead, cursing quietly. “Fuck, what the—?”

“What the fuck was that for?”

The Omega then opened his eyes and spotted Levi in front of him, who was in the same situation as he was. “Be a bit more careful, will you? I don’t need a concussion first thing in the morning,” he grumbled, looking pretty pissed off, his eyebrows furrowed.

Morning?

_Oh, right._

“But what the hell were you dreaming about? You were moving around like crazy,” the older man asked, eyeing Eren now. “It took me a full minute of shouting to get you to wake up. Any second longer and I would’ve slapped you.”

Of course he would’ve done that next.

Eren rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the side of his bed, scratching his head and feeling how messy his hair was. “I don’t remember,” he said and stood up, grimacing when he felt the dull familiar ache in his gut. Fuck, they really had overdone it last night.

Levi didn’t seem very satisfied with his reply but didn’t comment on it. “Whatever. You need to leave for work, right?”

Eren glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned. “Apparently, yeah.”

The only bad thing about being a kindergarten teacher really was the getting up early part. Ugh.

The Omega was on his way to the bathroom to fix his appearance when Levi suddenly walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Eren could feel his breath on his neck, which made him shudder pleasantly. Even though Levi was slightly shorter than Eren, his frame was bigger, and the Omega closed his eyes while he enjoyed the soothing feeling of being embraced by the Alpha.

“Eren,” Levi murmured, his voice rough from sleep. He sensually licked Eren’s skin, his tongue gliding over his scent glands, wetting his neck. “How about I take you out for dinner tonight?”

Now that was new.

Eren had never really been on a proper date with Levi before. The Alpha usually preferred to just meet up at his flat or his own. So why the sudden change of mind?

“Actually, I’ve already reserved a table for us,” the older man told him, his thumbs tracing the outline of Eren’s hip bones. “I’m afraid you’ll have to dress up, though. A bathrobe won’t cut it.”

A light laugh passed over Eren’s lips, and he opened his eyes. “Oh really? I thought it’d be fine.”

Levi’s following deep chuckle made the butterflies in his stomach return.

“You sure are something else,” he said before he pulled away, and Eren already missed the warmth of his touch. However, he jumped when Levi suddenly smacked his ass. “I’ll come pick you up at 8, so make sure you’re ready by then, got it?”

Eren turned his head to peck Levi’s cheek before he continued his journey to the bathroom, not checking how Levi had reacted to the brief kiss. Somehow…today was different. They’d spent an entire night together and were going to go on a date. Eren had been of the impression that maybe the Alpha wasn’t _that_ interested in him after all, but…this sure sounded more serious.

Before today, Eren had been a bit disappointed at Levi’s lack of effort in the more romantic aspects of courting. Sure, he was a really good fuck, but that wasn’t all Eren wanted. Choosing an Alpha meant settling on the person he’d spend the rest of his life with. Despite his flirtatious nature and maybe a bit slutty behaviour – even he knew that was exactly what it was – Eren was a romantic at heart and loved being wooed. He was a sucker for romantic gestures and heartfelt confessions.

Erwin was pretty good at that stuff. He’d taken him on some nice dates in expensive restaurants, had listened to him rambling and had smiled a lot at him. Although Eren sometimes had the feeling that something was kind of off, but he couldn’t really explain why.

Eren was excited and almost a bit relieved that Levi was starting to try harder. He’d been afraid that the Alpha only had a superficial interest in him, which would have saddened Eren greatly, for he really liked Levi.

It was after breakfast that Levi and Eren both left his flat and walked out onto the street.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Eren said and smiled faintly at the man next to him, taking in his handsome appearance. It was honestly surprising that Levi was still single with such a face.

Levi flashed him a slight smile as well, a very unusual thing for him to do. Eren couldn’t even remember if he’d ever seen him smile before and not smirk.

“Tonight,” he replied, nodding once before he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aw, don’t cry. Here…see? If we put some tape on it, it’s whole again,” Eren said with a warm smile and wiped the little girl’s tears away with his thumbs. “Your mommy won’t mind. You can still give it to her. I promise you she won’t be mad or disappointed.”

“A-are you sure?” the blonde girl blubbered out, staring into Eren’s eyes with her own light blue ones. “She won’t be mad?”

The Omega’s features softened, and he knelt in front of her. “She won’t mind. I promise,” he assured her, his voice soft and calm. “Actually, she’ll be really impressed by your drawing. Your treehouse looks amazing!”

Eren grabbed the picture and showed it to the kindergartener. “Just look at that skill! Maybe in a few years, I’ll be hearing about you everywhere. I can already see it: Monika Kent, the world-famous artist once again creates a masterpiece!” he said dramatically, and he felt his heart growing warm when he heard her giggle.

“Mr. Jäger, stop…” she murmured and smiled, her tears forgotten. “You’re just saying that…”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he replied and ruffled her curly hair. “I know talent when I see it. And that’s why I also know your mom will love it.”

Monika’s smile kept getting bigger before she sat down at the table again with a new piece of paper. “I’ll make her another one!” she told him with great enthusiasm, and Eren could only smile. Soon she’d be in school, and he wouldn’t see her again. He’d miss her rosy cheeks.

“So?”

The young man blinked when Historia suddenly stood next to him with a knowing smile.

“Show me.”

“Uh, what?” he asked confused, not understanding what she wanted from him.

The woman rolled her eyes before she looked at him again. “Your neck, Eren. Where’s the mark?”

“W-why do you ask?” Eren had never been asked about that before, especially by her.

Historia was another kindergarten teacher Eren had known for a few years now. They’d both attended the same school, and he’d become good friends with her. Although he’d never really like her Alpha that much. Ymir was just…difficult to deal with at times.

“Eren. You _really_ smell.”

“Well, geez, thanks.”

“You know what I mean! The Alpha smell is just strong on you,” she said and tilted her head to the side, staring at his neck again. “It can’t be a coincidence that you wore your turtleneck sweater today.”

It had been a coincidence.

“Gah, Eren I’m so happy for you!” Historia suddenly burst out and hugged him tightly and with more strength than Eren could have ever anticipated. “You finally found someone! What’s his name? How old is he? Did you already…you know?”

“J-just calm down for a second,” Eren stammered and pushed her a bit away from him. He sighed in relief when air filled his lungs again. “I haven’t bonded with anyone yet.”

The shocked look on Historia’s face was so expressive that Eren almost laughed.

“What?! But-but you—” Historia paused before she just stared at him. “Huh?”

“It’s true, okay? I just—I didn’t take a shower this morning. His scent must’ve rubbed off on me while we were sleeping,” Eren explained. Yeah, that had to be it. Whenever Erwin spent a night with Eren, they always showered the next morning and not in the middle of the goddamn night, because apparently Levi couldn’t spend one fucking second without being grossed out by his _own_ mess.

Historia was silent for a moment before she spoke up again. “But you like him, right? I mean, you spent the night together,” she said.

“I do like him… I mean, I’m going on a date with him tonight,” Eren revealed to her and cringed a bit when she got overexcited again and nudged him with her elbow.

“That’s great! Oh Eren, I’m so happy for you. You really need someone to take care of you,” she told him, and Eren huffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just… Well, I _know_ you had your fair share of one-night stands,” Historia replied with a judging look on her face. Hopefully she wouldn’t go on about that again. “But you’ve said once that you’d like to settle down with someone, and now you’re so close to that!”

The young man scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “I guess…”

“So, what’s his name?”

Eren thought that it couldn’t hurt to tell her. “His name is Levi.”

“Levi…” Historia smiled once again and sat down on the table where Monika was still drawing. “Ah…I hope everything will work out. But then again, I can’t imagine any Alpha could resist you,” she teased him and caused Eren to faintly blush. “Soon you’ll have that mark and a great Alpha.”

“Mrs. Fritz,” Monika suddenly spoke up and caught both of their attention. “Is Mr. Jäger gonna get married soon?”

Eren sputtered in embarrassment while Historia only chuckled. “I think so. You see, he found someone very nice, and today they’re meeting again.”

“Historia…” Eren grumbled, his eyes now narrowed at her.

“Oh! Are they going on a date?” Monika asked and dropped her pen, her focus now on them. “Ah, I bet it will be so romantic!” she gushed. “Will he bring you roses? And cho-chocolate??”

Eren blinked. “…you’re quite the romantic, and at that age as well,” he commented dryly.

“Mhm! Mommy always watches romantic films with me! I love it when the princess finally meets her prince,” the little girl sighed dreamily. “It’s so great.”

Historia was still smiling while she looked at the kindergartener. “Eren is going to meet his prince today.”

“Don’t encourage her!” was Eren’s quick response, but Historia of course didn’t listen.

“I hope I will find a prince one day,” Monika chirped, her legs dangling, too short to meet the ground. “You’re so lucky, Mr. Jäger!”

He…supposed he was. Although Eren would not describe Levi as a prince or anything like that, he did enjoy his time with him, very much so. When he thought about his date that evening, his heartbeat sped up. But there was also that slight twinge of guilt. Erwin had texted him about watching a film together tonight, and Eren still hadn’t replied to him. Telling him he was going on a date with Levi was just…it made him feel bad for the Alpha.

Fuck, this was not working out like he thought it would. Eren had imagined that he’d quickly be able to decide who he wanted to be with. It was supposed to be easy. He had a serious problem.

“Will you tell me how your date went?”

Eren looked down at the excited girl, her blue eyes sparkling, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you.”

“Yay!”

It appeared Monika was satisfied with that and went back to drawing. Eren wished his mood could improve that quickly.

“Can I expect you to tell me you’re pregnant soon then?”

Eren hit Historia’s shoulder while she laughed, obviously amused by his love life.

He should’ve kept his mouth shut.

 

* * *

 

 

_Erwin: How about we have a movie night? I bought some popcorn for us. And yes, it’s the better brand. I didn’t forget._

_Eren: I’m really sorry, but I can’t today_

_Eren: I’m going on a date_

_Erwin: With Levi?_

_Eren: Who else?_

_Erwin: I don’t know. You could’ve picked up another Alpha._

_Erwin: No, I’m sorry I said that._

_Eren: It’s okay. I understand_

_Eren: Erwin? You’re mad at me, aren’t you?_

_Erwin: I understand the rules you set, Eren, and I will respect them. But I like you a lot, so please understand that hearing that you’re going on a date with someone else is not really great to hear._

_Erwin: He’s never taken you out on a date before, has he?_

_Eren: I know… And yes, this is the first time_

_Erwin: I see. Make sure he treats you right._

_Eren: I will. Erwin, I really am sorry, but I’m sure we can have that movie night another time. Maybe Friday?_

_Erwin: I could make Friday._

_Eren: See? <3 so, Friday then? I promise I’ll have time for you. I’ll let you pick the film as well!_

_Erwin: Even if it’s ‘a boring waste of time’ like you once said?_

_Eren: Hey, I saw you dozing off a couple of times!_

_Eren: But yeah, we can watch whatever you want_

_Erwin: Alright. Friday it is then._

_Erwin: And Eren._

_Eren: Yes?_

_Erwin: How about you wear the present I got you?_

_Eren: With pleasure~_

 

* * *

 

“You look great,” was the first thing that Levi said once Eren opened the door. His eyes wandered over the Omega’s body, and after a few seconds Eren was beginning to feel a bit flustered under that intense gaze.

Levi had said he should dress up, and that’s exactly what Eren had done. He’d put on his dark blue button up shirt and black vest, had exchanged his normal jeans for some nicer (and tighter) black ones and had somehow been able to fix his messy hair. It had been quite the frustrating half an hour in the bathroom.

Eren had refrained from putting on any cologne, aware that Levi didn’t like any artificial smells on him like most Alphas and Omegas. But he had taken another shower, or rather _had to_. How come those kids always managed to spill juice on him every week?

“You look presentable as well,” Eren teased Levi, appreciating the grey needle striped suit he was wearing, as well as how his black suit pants hugged his legs. He looked…more than presentable.

“As much as I’d like to tear off your clothes right now, we’ve got a reservation,” Levi said nonchalantly and tipped his head to his left, telling Eren to get going. The Omega locked his door before he followed Levi out of the building and to his car.

The ride to the restaurant was quieter than Eren had anticipated. He wasn’t really sure why he didn’t try to initiate a conversation like always. Something was just different. And it wasn’t like Levi was trying to talk either. He was focused on the road, but Eren could see he was gripping the wheel rather tightly. Was he…nervous?

No way. Levi couldn’t be nervous. What a ridiculous thought. Eren wasn’t sure if Levi even knew what nervousness was. The man always seemed so calm and collected, like nothing could ever throw him off. So why was he so tense?

Even as they exited the car, Eren could see that Levi didn’t look completely comfortable. He was holding himself differently, his back too straight. Eren was getting the feeling that it was because of him. Was Levi not used to going on dates? Levi might actually be feeling nervous about this. The thought made Eren smile faintly. It was kind of endearing.

“Why are you smiling?” Levi asked him after he’d locked the car, his gaze now on him.

“I’m just happy,” Eren replied. It wasn’t really a lie. Being here with Levi, going out on a date with him…it was nice.

Levi’s stare stuck on him for a few more seconds before the man seemed to accept his response and moved his arm. Eren realised that Levi wanted him to hold onto his arm. Huh. That was kind of old-school, but Eren didn’t mind. Once he’d laced their arms together, the Alpha seemed satisfied, and they walked into the restaurant.

Eren had been to a few fancy restaurants with Erwin before, but every time he entered one, he still felt way out of his comfort zone. It wasn’t that he didn’t find them nice; he did, but this just wasn’t his world. Eren had never been to such places before meeting Erwin. To be honest, he didn’t need all this glamour. However, if this is where Levi wanted to go, Eren would not complain.

The warm light of the various lamps on the ceiling on walls was dim, coating the large room in an intimate atmosphere. A nicely dressed waiter immediately approached them, and Levi told them about their reservation before they were led to a table in the back. Eren could feel the eyes of others on him, and he didn’t miss how Levi’s arms was now around his waist, pulling him close to his body.

The proximity caused Eren to lightly flush, the warmth of Levi’s arm feeling like it was going to burn him. Levi was already starting to act like he was his Alpha… Eren wasn’t sure if that was good or not.

Like a gentleman – which was very strange for him – Levi pulled the chair out for Eren to sit down on. They were now seated and facing each other with Eren looking towards the wooden wall while Levi could see the other dining people. The flickering fire of the candle in the middle of the table drew Eren’s attention, but it was more or less an excuse not to look at Levi. Suddenly, Eren found himself getting nervous as well. He’d never gone out with Levi before.

“I didn’t think it would be this bad,” Levi suddenly said, his voice nothing more than a murmur. He was looking down at the menu, his bangs covering his eyes.

Eren frowned, not understanding why he’d said that. “Sorry?”

“I’m sure you noticed,” the man sighed and lifted his head. “When we came in, they were all looking at you.”

Oh.

“I…guess.”

“Does that happen often?” Levi asked him, and Eren hesitated before responding.

“Uhm… Yeah?” Eren said and scratched his cheek. “But it’s fine.”

Levi exhaled harshly through his nose. “How is that fine? Doesn’t it piss you off?”

The look on Levi’s face made it very clear that at least _he_ was pretty damn pissed off about it.

“I guess I got used to it. I’m a single Omega after all.” Eren ignored Levi’s fleeting glare. “And, you know, male Omegas are harder to come across.”

He could see the Alpha’s jaw set, but he then appeared to relax a bit again. Levi leaned back in his chair.

“I see. I’d rather not have everyone stare at your ass while I’m with you, though,” he told Eren, sounding serious.

“Well, it’s not like I can make them look away,” Eren said. “And…I am with you. As long as I only pay attention to you, it’s fine, right?”

His words must have affected Levi in some way, because he saw the corners of his lips twitch and some tension left his body. Was he trying not to smile?

“I suppose you’re right.”

It was then that the waiter came over to them and took their orders. Levi ordered for the both of them, glancing at Eren after he’d done so. Eren didn’t mind. He’d always had trouble deciding what he wanted anyway.

The Omega got more and more the impression that Levi really was old-fashioned. Sure, he was pretty damn rude at times, yet he always opened the door for him, and he’d pulled out the chair for him, had gestured for him to take his arm, and now had ordered for him as well. It was really…nice, attractive even.

“How were the kids today?” Levi asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. “I trust you didn’t let them kill each other.”

“Very funny,” Eren replied dryly, but he was smiling as well. “They were alright. Some of them will be leaving for school soon,” he told Levi and sighed. “I’ll miss them…”

The other man’s deep chuckle made Eren’s heart flutter. “Are you that attached to them?”

“Some of them have been at the kindergarten for more than two years, so of course I’ve grown attached,” Eren murmured, somehow feeling a bit stupid. “But I’ll be honest; I have my favourites.”

“I suppose that’s inevitable,” Levi said, and Eren spotted some crinkles around his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen him smile so genuinely. “It’s good to hear you like your job, though. You do seem like you’d make a good kindergarten teacher.”

“I do?”

The Alpha nodded. “Of course. You genuinely care about those kids, don’t you? You’re a kind person, even though you can be quite feisty.”

Eren didn’t comment on that. It was true anyway.

“And you seem like the nurturing type.”

“All Omegas are like that,” Eren replied slowly.

“No,” was Levi’s simple reply. “They aren’t. Sheesh, and here I thought we shouldn’t stereotype Omegas nowadays,” he teased him playfully.

Eren huffed and glanced away. How did Levi always manage to make fun of him in some way?

“I don’t care about that.”

His response apparently perplexed Levi, because the man blinked and sat up straighter. “No? So, if I tell you that I think Omegas should accept things as they are, take care of the kids and submit to their Alpha, you wouldn’t object?”

“No.”

A startled laugh escaped the Alpha, who looked almost shocked. Eren had never been asked something like this before from an Alpha. It was definitely odd.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Levi asked, looking at him like he’d grown another head.

“I’ve accepted who I am, that’s it,” Eren replied and glanced back at him. “I know some Omegas hate being exactly that, an Omega, but I really don’t mind. And besides, having kids, taking care of them and being taken care of by an Alpha doesn’t sound bad to me.”

Levi put his elbows on the table, his expression one of amusement. “You sure have an uncommon way of looking at things. I thought you were going to be all against that stuff.”

“Really?” Now that was surprising. “What made you think that?”

“You just seem so…independent, like you’ve got everything figured out,” Levi replied. “Usually an Omega would slap me if I said that.”

“Maybe. You’re not really the gentlest person I know,” Eren said and shrugged. “But you as an Alpha also have some basic instincts, right? So, it’s probably something like: I want an Omega to breed with and have lots of pups.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Close, but not quite right.”

“Really?”

“I can only speak for myself, but it’s more along the lines of: I wish I had an Omega who lets me mark them, who wants me to be there for them, and who wants to bear my pups. I want someone who is nurturing and takes good care of my children. That’s what my instincts are telling me.”

Eren had to look away after Levi had said that, trying to hide the blush he was surely sporting now. He’d really had some wrong assumptions about Levi. The man didn’t just want an Omega, no, he wanted an Omega who also wanted _him_. He wasn’t one of those types who’d truly force themselves on an Omega. And it seemed like he really wanted a family.

“What about you? What are your Omega instincts telling you?” Levi asked him, his voice slightly quieter than it was before.

Eren didn’t have to think long about it. He’d been pretty sure of what he wanted for years now.

“I want to find an Alpha who likes me for who I am,” he told Levi. “I want to feel like they can protect me, someone who’s strong and capable. I’d like them to take care of me. And…I want my Alpha to give me children.”

The Omega’s complexion had returned to normal again by the time he looked at Levi again. “The most important thing to me are the people around me, not my job or something like that. So, I really want to find the right Alpha. Whenever I think about being with a loving Alpha, being at our home, cooking for him while pregnant I just… I don’t think there’s a happier image for me.”

Levi was silent for a few seconds before he responded, his expression serious now. “You said him.”

“Hm?”

“Cooking for him, that’s what you said. So, you have a gender preference?”

“Oh. I guess I said that because…I know it’s going to be either you or Erwin,” Eren replied and before Levi could respond, the waiter arrived with their food. The Omega had never been so thankful for an interruption in his life.

Sharing such personal information was really embarrassing on some level. Eren never really liked laying his feelings out like that. Of course, he was more emotional than others in some ways, but he’d never…well, he’d never told anyone what he truly craved in a relationship before. Hell, some of the Betas he’d fucked hadn’t even known his full name.

And now he’d told Levi something like that, and he was actually fine. Sure, it had been awkward, telling him such things, but at least Levi now knew what he wanted. And Eren realised that their desires overlapped.

It had been a bit surprising to Eren that Levi seemed so taken with having a family. Sure, he always said something about making Eren have his pups during sex, but that was in the heat of the moment, so that didn’t count in his opinion. Levi just didn’t seem like the family type of person from the outside. Usually he was a bit standoffish, rude, kind of a dick to be honest. But there was also a kinder side to him, one Eren was experiencing tonight.

They ate in relative silence, both enjoying their meals _that were to die for_. Even if Eren didn’t like such fancy establishment, the food was still fucking amazing. Rich people sure had it good.

Eren had just wiped his mouth with a napkin when Levi spoke up.

“So, how’s the other Alpha treating you?”

Ah… Eren had been hoping they could avoid this topic tonight.

“Good,” he simply replied, but that didn’t seem to satisfy Levi.

“Are you sure? Need me to beat him up?”

Levi said it so seriously, and he looked even slightly concerned, but Eren couldn’t help it and began to laugh quietly. He tried to stop but failed. Oh God…

“What are you laughing for?” the Alpha asked him, his thin eyebrows now furrowed in annoyance.

“I just…thinking about you trying to beat him up…it’s just kind of funny,” Eren admitted while he began to calm down again. Levi was so short in comparison to Erwin. Could he even reach his face? Fuck, he shouldn’t be thinking about it anymore or he’d start laughing again.

However, Levi was not amused by this at all. A deep frown was settled onto his icy features now.

“You don’t think I can?” he asked as if it were a challenge. “I don’t care what this guy looks like, how buff or tall he is, whatever. I can still beat his stupid ass.”

Levi’s tone was more than displeased, and Eren recognised his mistake. He’d hurt an Alpha’s sense of pride. Uh oh…

“If he ever hurts you, Eren, I’ll break his fucking face,” Levi growled, and Eren laughed nervously, glancing around. He could see some people looking in their direction.

“I swear, if he ever—”

“Levi,” Eren murmured, getting quite embarrassed now. “People are looking…

“You really think I can’t beat him, do you?” Levi muttered. Thankfully he’d at least grown a bit quieter. “Are you doubting my strength?”

“What? No,” Eren replied honestly. Just what had he gotten himself into? Alphas had such an ego… “I know you’re strong.”

“I’m stronger than him,” the Alpha told him firmly.

Eren really didn’t want things to escalate, and so he decided to say what Levi wanted to hear. “Yes, you are,” he replied just to end this weird conversation. “Can you calm down now?”

Several seconds passed before Levi blinked and then leaned back in his chair. He looked kind of confused for a second but managed to collect himself again.

“…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” the older man said, his voice soft.

Eren thought he looked kind of out of it, but he didn’t comment on it. He was just glad he hadn’t caused a scene. “It’s okay.”

It had been his fault anyway. Everyone knew Alphas were prideful and that insulting their abilities was something you generally didn’t want to do. It was even worse when another Alpha was involved.

“No, it’s not fine,” Levi told him, and their eyes met. Eren could see the thin lines under his eyes, which always made him look like he was done with the world. Levi’s face was otherwise very youthful, even though he was nearly a decade older than Eren, having turned 31 a couple of months ago if Eren remembered that conversation correctly. It was odd that he was still single at that age, though the same went for Erwin.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Eren. That’s the last thing I want,” the Alpha said.

“Levi, really, it’s fine,” Eren replied and smiled faintly to show Levi he was being serious. “Nothing happened. It’s okay.”

Levi looked like he wanted to disagree, but in the end he didn’t. Instead, he only sighed and drank from his glass of wine.

“You looked shocked when I asked you to go on a date with me this morning,” he remarked, and Eren was glad for the change of topic.

“Well, we’ve never been on one before. I was wondering if we’d ever do that,” Eren said and tilted his head to the side, an amused glint in his eyes. “And I certainly didn’t expect you to take me to such a fancy place.”

Levi chuckled, his gaze drifting towards him again. “To be honest, this isn’t my style. I’ve never been a fan of restaurants like…this.”

“Wait, then why did you take me here?” Eren asked, now very confused.

“Because I thought you’d like it,” the Alpha replied. “Isn’t that what an Alpha is supposed to do? Treat an Omega?”

Eren escaped a soft laugh. Oh, Levi really was new to this whole date thing, wasn’t he? “I guess, but it doesn’t have to be a fancy restaurant. I mean, the food here is great, but I feel out of place here,” he said to him.

He heard the Alpha sigh. “Thank fuck. I thought I’d have to take you to such places every week. I would’ve been poor as hell,” Levi replied, and his obvious relief made Eren chuckle.

“Next time just ask me what I’d like to do, okay?” he suggested. “I’m not that hard to please.”

However, Levi’s remarks made him wonder if the man really would have spent his hard-earned money just to please him. Surely, he wouldn’t have done that. But the way he’d said it had made it seem like he would have. This thought caused Eren to feel…touched, moved even. Did Levi really care about him that much? He would’ve done all that just to make him happy?

Levi agreed to his suggestion, and they continued to talk for another hour. The awkwardness had completely vanished by that point, and Eren could fully enjoy spending a nice night with Levi. Eren told him some stories about the various kids he took care of, how annoying but cute they could be, and how he was glad he’d decided to become a kindergarten teacher. It was emotionally exhausting at times, but he couldn’t think of a better job for himself.

The Alpha also opened up to him a bit more and talked about his annoying day at work and how he was surrounded by idiots. Eren had to laugh at various points when Levi complained about his useless employees, particularly one poor intern who’d managed to spill coffee on a stack of signed papers. While Levi went on and on about how stupid he was, Eren couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor sap. Getting shouted at by Levi must be terrifying.

All in all, the date was going really well, and Eren was smiling while Levi drove him home. Unlike at the beginning of their date, they continued talking about everything and nothing until they arrived at their destination.

It had gotten dark, and some stars were twinkling in the night sky above them. Puffs of air could be seen when Eren and Levi got out of the car, the temperature having dropped quite a bit. Eren was already missing summer.

The Omega tugged on the collar of his coat while he looked towards the front door, his stomach filling with butterflies. The date had been a success in his mind, and he knew what they’d do now.

“So—”

But before he could continue, the Alpha cut him off. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?” Levi softly said, standing right in front of Eren, who blinked, slightly perplexed. Levi didn’t…want to come in? Really? “I enjoyed our date.”

The Omega blushed, not only because of his words, but also because he was so close. He could smell his addicting scent that reminded him of herbs and something close to coffee.

“I enjoyed it as well,” he breathed out, his voice quieter than he wanted it to be. But something about this moment took his breath away.

The moonlight was shining down on them and made Levi’s eyes appear silver, and Eren thought that he looked even better now than he ever had before. The Omega felt the light touch of Levi’s fingers on his cheeks, his hands now gently cupping his face.

Eren’s eyelids fluttered shut the moment he was kissed, Levi’s lips brushing against his own soft ones before the Alpha let the kiss grow a bit deeper yet not less tender.

Oh…

Eren couldn’t recall a time when Levi had kissed him like this before. He was usually rough and demanding, but now…he was gentle, caring. And despite Eren not minding his usual rough nature, it sure was nice to be kissed like Levi was afraid he’d break if he put more force into it.

With a soft, wet sound Levi pulled away, his features soft and relaxed as he gazed at Eren. The Omega’s heart was pounding like it never had before. He couldn’t look away even if he’d wanted to. Everything else had faded away, leaving only Levi.

“Get a good night’s sleep,” the Alpha murmured, smiling now at him before he let his hands fall from his face.

Eren slowly nodded, unable to speak for a second. “Y-you too,” he told him and hoped the fact that it was night meant that Levi couldn’t see how red his face had turned.

Levi’s gaze remained on him for a few more moments before the Alpha opened the door of his car and got inside. Eren watched him put his seatbelt on, still thinking about that kiss. Levi had never kissed him like that before…

The Alpha looked at him one more time, smirking now, and drove away, leaving Eren standing on the sidewalk, completely baffled by what had just happened. Even after he’d entered the house and had gotten out of his clothes, his thoughts were only revolving around what had happened back there.

The entire evening long Levi had been gentle. It was as if he’d been almost a different person. Had he put on an act? No. It hadn’t felt like that. It had still been Levi, just a very different side of him. And Eren didn’t dislike this side at all.

Levi had always been very aggressive before, but then again, they’d barely done anything besides meeting up for sex. So, was this just what Levi was like when sex wasn’t on his mind?

Eren groaned after he’d brushed his teeth and walked to his bed, collapsing on top of it. The soothing scent of Levi was still present, and the Omega let himself indulge in the pleasure of breathing in as much of it as he could. Oh… Levi smelled so good… The Omega rubbed his cheek against the pillow Levi had laid on, purring now, letting his instincts take over.

Levi sure seemed more and more like the prince Monika had mentioned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! I'm glad people seem to like this <3 I sure am having fun writing it. Also, thank you for your suggestions! You're all so nice!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 It's what gets this guy right here through his days.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Need some tissues?”  
> Eren huffed and crossed his arms. “Jerk…”

“I’ve missed you,” he said and cupped his face, tilting his head upwards before he pulled him into a tender kiss. The door softly shut behind them, and Eren smiled against Erwin’s lips. He’d missed his kisses.

It was Friday night, and Eren had, as promised, no other plans than to spend his free time with Erwin. He’d started to feel really bad about cancelling their plans because of the unexpected date with Levi. Erwin had sounded upset about it even the next day when Eren had called him to make sure everything was okay.

But tonight, he’d make up for it all.

The Alpha gently pulled away and gazed down at him, and the affection in his blue eyes made Eren’s heart skip a beat. Somehow, it made him recall the first time he’d met the man, back at that bar. He’d looked at him the same way then as well.

“I see you’ve kept your word,” Erwin remarked while he admired his figure, his gaze drawn to Eren’s thighs.

Eren flushed slightly when Erwin stared. Of course he’d kept his promise…

About two weeks ago the Omega had received a gift from the tall Alpha, and its contents had made him chuckle quite a bit. He hadn’t known Erwin liked such things.

Currently, Eren was wearing black thigh highs which showed off his smooth legs and soft thighs. They were black, made of cotton, and had a black bow at the top. Not only did Eren think they looked quite nice, but they were really comfortable as well. Erwin had good taste.

“Do they look good?” Eren asked shyly, even though he wasn’t shy at all at the moment. He was just fishing for compliments, and he knew Erwin would bite.

The Alpha’s eyes met his again. “You look amazing in them,” he told him, one of his hands still cupping his face. “Better than I imagined.”

Eren smiled, pleased by his words. It seemed like he was doing a good job of making Erwin happy again.

Because they were not going out tonight, the Omega hadn’t bothered to wear anything special. Instead, he’d put on his favourite white woollen pullover that looked handknit but wasn’t. It was a bit too big on him and nearly covered the shorts he was wearing.

“Did you bring everything?” Eren asked him, looking at the plastic bag Erwin was carrying.

Erwin pulled his hand away from his face and nodded before he walked further into the room. “I think so. I brought the popcorn, the film, and some drinks,” he replied while pulling out said objects and placing them on the counter.

“Even drinks? Hell yeah.” Eren grinned and flopped down on the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest. “So? Which film did you pick?”

Hopefully not some boring ass historic documentary or one of those period dramas…

But Erwin only shrugged before he put the disk into the DVD player, making sure Eren couldn’t see what it was. “Why don’t you let yourself be surprised?” he mused and sat down next to him. “You’re always so impatient.”

“Fine, fine… I’ll let it be a surprise,” Eren grumbled, resting his chin on his knees, his hair slightly falling into his eyes. “How was your day, by the way? Stressful again?”

“You have no idea,” Erwin sighed, his legs spread apart as he sat next to Eren. “I was on the phone with this moron whose job it apparently is to get on every single one of my nerves.”

“That bad?”

“Just awful. I don’t know if he was just that stupid or he did it to piss me off,” the taller man complained.

“Well, you’re here with me now,” Eren replied and leaned towards him to kiss his cheek. “And I promise I’ll try not to get on your nerves.”

He saw a smile tugging on Erwin’s lips. “You never do, don’t worry,” he assured him before he wrapped an arm around him, making the Omega lean against him.

Eren saw him reach for the remote and turn the TV on before he grabbed the bag of popcorn and handed it to him. With a grin on his face, Eren gladly took it, ready to enjoy a great movie night with Erwin.

He heard Erwin chuckle next to him when he began to eat his popcorn, but Eren ignored him and instead focused on the screen. If this was another one of those period dramas… No, he’d said Erwin could choose whatever he wanted. Eren wouldn’t be mad…just a tad disappointed.

But the moment he saw the title of the film appear, Eren’s eyes lit up, and he looked at Erwin.

“Aaaah, you jerk! I was so sure we were going to watch a documentary or something!” he exclaimed and put the bag aside before hugging Erwin, and maybe he was a bit _too_ excited, but who cared.

“I wouldn’t put you through that again…for now,” Erwin replied, and Eren could hear the amusement in his deep voice. “So, I thought we could watch something funny tonight.”

Eren still couldn’t quite believe that _Erwin_ was willing to watch a rom-com with him. He’d told him once before that they were his guilty pleasure, but he hadn’t thought the Alpha would actually be up for watching something like that. Did he not mind?

“I told you we can watch whatever you want,” he told him as he pulled away. “Why didn’t you choose something you like?”

When Erwin looked at him and Eren saw his eyes, so blue and tender, he nearly had to look away. It made his heart feel weird.

“I just thought it would be fun to watch a rom-com with you. It’s your _guilty pleasure_ after all,” Erwin chuckled and let one of his arms rest behind Eren on the couch.

With his guilt gone, Eren grabbed the bag of popcorn again and leaned against the tall Alpha, his eyes on the screen again. Every few seconds, he popped some popcorn into his mouth while he was getting into the film. He could feel Erwin’s body shift as he breathed, and when he glanced at him, he saw that Erwin also looked very transfixed by what was going on in the movie.

The rom-com turned out to be pretty good. Eren was kind of a sucker for these clichéd stories about a poor Omega falling for the rich Alpha who, despite his tough exterior, was actually kind and loving. There was just something about it that made him swoon and root so hard for the Omega to melt the ice around the Alpha’s heart.

The ending was the biggest cliché of all time: the airport scene. But damn, Eren still couldn’t help but tear up just a little when they finally kissed and confessed their feelings, and when the Alpha marked the Omega as his own. He, too, yearned for that moment, the time he was claimed by an Alpha who’d take care of him for the rest of his life. Oh…it would be so amazing.

But it was the journey to that moment which was proving to be rather difficult.

“Need some tissues?”

Eren huffed and crossed his arms. “Jerk…”

He heard Erwin laugh and then felt his hand ruffling his hair, making the Omega’s stomach do a flip.

“I wasn’t making fun of you, Eren.”

“Yeah, yeah… Anyway, did you like the film?” he asked curiously, his anger already vanishing. “I liked it…”

“Oh, I noticed,” Erwin replied and pulled his hand away. “It was fine.”

That most likely meant he hadn’t been too interested in it.

“Kind of…one big cliché…”

“I know. I don’t mind that, though,” Eren told him and let his feet touch the floor again. The empty bag was on the small coffee table along with their empty bottles of beer. Erwin hadn’t had any popcorn, but Eren didn’t feel too bad about that. He could’ve had some if he’d asked.

Erwin turned the TV off and put the remote away again. “I usually don’t watch these kinds of films.”

“Well, duh. You’re an Alpha,” Eren said as if that explained everything. “Alphas don’t like that kind of stuff.”

“Oh? And how would you know?” Erwin asked in a challenging tone, one of his thick eyebrows raised.

“That’s just how it is. Alphas don’t like romance.”

The Alpha chuckled, and his deep, warm voice gave Eren goosebumps, the good kind. Suddenly, Erwin tugged on his arm before he lifted the Omega up and placed him on his lap. Eren’s cheeks turned into a light shade of pink as he stared up at Erwin, still shorter despite straddling him.

“You think I don’t like romance?” Erwin asked him, sounding genuinely amused. “Am I that unromantic?”

Eren glanced away, realising that _maybe_ Erwin was an exception to that rule… So far, he had been pretty romantic…a couple of times.

“W-well—” he began to say, “you’re not really unromantic…”

“Oh? But I thought Alphas don’t like romance? So why would I try to be romantic then?” Erwin pointed out, his hand holding onto Eren’s hips.

“Because you just want to impress me,” Eren replied stubbornly, not wanting to admit he’d been wrong.

The Alpha laughed lightly and squeezed his hips before his hands wandered down to his thighs, his thumbs playing with the black ribbons of Eren’s thigh highs. His gaze was still on Eren’s face, though.

“Hm…then tell me, have I succeeded?” Erwin asked, his voice a low murmur while his eyes glinted mischievously. “Did I impress you?”

Eren didn’t respond and instead kept looking away from Erwin, too embarrassed to reply. That was all the confirmation Erwin needed. The Alpha cupped Eren’s face with one hand and gently kissed him, his lips slowly moving against Eren’s. Said Omega’s eyes closed, and his anger faded away. He couldn’t help but melt against Erwin.

“Eren…tell me…” the Alpha whispered against his lips, one hand squeezing Eren’s thigh. “I want to hear it from you…”

How could he refuse?

“You did,” Eren murmured and let out a dreamy sigh. “You impressed me, very much so.”

The next kiss was much more passionate than the first, and Eren shuddered pleasantly when Erwin slipped his tongue inside his mouth. The heavy scent, Erwin’s scent, that wafted through the air caused Eren to feel dizzy and his insides to warm. It was unmistakably that of an Alpha’s, yet still so different to Levi’s. However, it had the same effect on him.

An embarrassing whine escaped Eren when Erwin suddenly pulled away only to latch onto his neck, sucking gently on his skin there and licking over his scent glands. His hips began moving on their own, his ass now grinding against Erwin.

“Seems like you’re in need of some loving,” the man murmured against his skin. Both of his hands had found their way to Eren’s bottom, groping the soft flesh there through Eren’s shorts. “You’re already getting wet, aren’t you?”

Eren couldn’t deny it, and at this point he didn’t even want to. A blush was already creeping up his neck and coupled with the roll of his hips, it was pretty obvious what was going on with him. Maybe it was the alcohol in his blood, but Eren was already finding it hard to think straight.

The Alpha pulled away from his neck and looked at Eren, his own eyes darkened with lust. “Oh… You look truly beautiful tonight,” he breathed out, which made the Omega flush. Erwin’s compliments always sounded so genuine, and hopefully they were.

“Just like a doll…so innocent,” Erwin continued saying, and Eren noticed that his cheeks were changing colour as well. “Even though I know you’re anything but.”

Eren couldn’t help but let out a breathless chuckle at that. “No? Would you prefer me if I were more innocent?” he asked him, a bit curious about his answer actually.

“Hm, I don’t think I would,” Erwin replied, squeezing his bottom again. “Otherwise I would have to first convince you about doing the more…naughty stuff,” he told him and brushed a lock of hair away from Eren’s flushed face with one hand. “Like the time in the kitchen…”

The Omega glanced away, his face heating up even more. “It was a time saver.”

Erwin laughed lightly. “Yeah, sure. If you say so.”

However, before Eren could reply to that, the Alpha suddenly snapped his hips up, making Eren lose his breath for a second and let out a startled moan, his hands gripping Erwin’s shoulders.

“How about we save time right now? Going to the bedroom would take far too long,” he told Eren, who knew that was total bullshit. Erwin could easily carry him there in five seconds. However, even he didn’t particularly feel like getting up right now, especially not when he had a rather comfortable seat.

“I’ve got nothing against that,” Eren replied and felt something hard press against his ass, something very distinctive…

“Good, seems like we’re on the same page,” Erwin said with a chuckle before he captured Eren’s lips again and started to grind up against him. The action caused Eren to let out another moan, and he knew his underwear was going to be ruined, again. But fuck it, he didn’t care.

For a few minutes, they continued to kiss one another, grinding against the other until Eren was more or less rutting against Erwin similar to a dog. His own cock was aching to be freed, and he was so wet that one could most likely see a dark spot on his shorts. Needy moans and whines passed over his lips, and the Omega was having trouble thinking about anything else but finally getting the Alpha’s dick inside of him.

Erwin wasn’t faring much better, though. His hands were tightly gripping his ass, and he was bucking his hips up like he was already fucking him. When Eren licked the Alpha’s neck and breathed in his intoxicating scent, he heard Erwin’s breath hitch, and his movement got rougher and faster, making Eren believe the Alpha might just cum right here and then.

But just as Eren was about to speak up, the Alpha began to tug on Eren’s shorts.

“Take them off,” he commanded, his voice low and slightly raspy. “Keep everything else on. Take off the shorts and underwear.”

Eren didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly did as he’d been told and pulled the restricting pieces of clothing down, changing his position a couple of times to actually get them off. But fuck, when they were gone, he felt much better. His hard cock was finally free.

“Fuck…your smell is even worse now,” Erwin groaned and unbuckled the belt of his jeans. Eren was biting down on his lower lip, eyes fixated on the Alpha’s groin. His hole was aching to be filled, and slick was already sliding down and beginning to drip from his balls.

When Erwin had at last managed to pull his jeans and pants down to his knees, Eren was ready to just sink down on his large cock, but thankfully, he still caught himself in time.

“Condom…” he breathed out, already moving to get off Erwin to get one, but the Alpha grabbed his wrist.

“I came prepared,” Erwin replied and reached behind Eren to fish a condom out of the pocket of his jeans. Thank God. Eren seriously hadn’t wanted to get off him right now.

Thankfully, the Alpha’s knot had already formed as well from their grinding. Slowly, Erwin put the condom on, and Eren had no idea how he could be so calm right now, because Eren felt like he couldn’t take this waiting for a second longer.

And when they were both finally prepared for what was to come, Erwin had the audacity to hold him back. “No, not yet.”

The Omega’s expression was one of pure confusion and desperation. “Not yet? But…Erwin—” he complained, gazing up and into Erwin’s lust-filled eyes. “I want you so badly.”

He saw the Alpha’s nostrils flare and his scent change a bit, making Eren only desire him more. Fuck, couldn’t Erwin see that he was kind of desperate right now?

“Tell me how badly you want me,” Erwin said unexpectedly, holding his gaze.

“Really badly,” Eren replied and had to resist the urge to just fuck himself on his cock. “Erwin, please… I want you so much,” he exhaled hotly, his cheeks flushed.

The Alpha’s hand found their way to his ass again, and he began kneading the flesh there, making Eren whimper and yearn to be filled. This was torture.

“So beautiful…” Erwin mumbled. “So pretty… You’re such a pretty Omega, Eren, have I ever told you that?”

Eren had no idea how Erwin could still form coherent sentences, because he sure was having difficulty even thinking straight. “M-maybe.” He didn’t even think about the possibility Erwin might not have needed an answer to that.

“You look so good in those clothes. An Omega should always try to look pretty for their Alpha,” Erwin continued, nails digging slightly into Eren’s skin.

“N-not your Omega,” Eren managed to say, but almost regretted it when Erwin dug his nails even harder into his flesh, making him wince.

“Not yet,” Erwin growled and leaned forward to kiss Eren harshly. “But you want me now, don’t you?”

The sudden change in the Alpha’s mood made the Omega shudder and squirm. “I want you…” he whispered against his lips.

“I’m sure you’ll always want me. You want your daddy to fuck you, don’t you?”

Erwin had never talked to Eren like this before, and he’d certainly not used a nickname like that. Eren didn’t know if he should be worried Erwin was acting kind of weirdly. On one hand, it was odd for him to be so aggressive during foreplay. Usually he kissed him all over and murmured sweet nothings into his ear. On the other hand, Eren was not one who minded aggressiveness.

And the nickname didn’t turn him off, either.

“Yeah…” Eren moaned out, his soft lips brushing against Erwin’s.

“Yeah what, Eren?” Erwin replied and squeezed his ass. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I want daddy to fuck me—” the Omega breathed out, so desperate to finally feel Erwin inside of him. He needed him so badly. His words, his scent, his touch, it was all too much.

But thankfully, he didn’t have to wait any longer. The Alpha pulled him close, making Eren’s cock press against Erwin’s shirt, and then, at last, the Omega was rewarded.

A desperate, wanton moan could be heard when Eren sank down on Erwin’s thick cock, taking more and more of his length. His head was thrown back, his lips parted, and the pleasurable fullness he was experiencing made his toes curl.

With a snap of his hips, Erwin pushed more of his cock into Eren, who cried out in pleasure. His head was spinning, the dizziness making it so hard to think. All he could concentrate on was the cock in inside of him, finally scratching that itch which had been driving him insane.

“Fuck—!” Erwin grunted while he began to buck his hips, driving his dick deeper and deeper into Eren. The Omega was tightly gripping his shoulders and smashed their lips together again, panting against Erwin’s mouth while he desperately moved on top of him. The mess they were creating on his couch didn’t bother him. He just needed to have Erwin, have this Alpha right now. All the Betas he’d fucked had nothing on him. They had never been able to satisfy him like this.

The lewd, wet sounds that filled the room every time Erwin’s cock was thrust into him again made Eren’s desire only grow. “Erwin—Erwin—” he repeated again and again like a mantra.

“You love daddy’s cock, don’t you?” the Alpha asked, the tone of his voice bordering on a growl.

“Yes…”

“Love how it’s filling you up?”

“Ah—aaah—I love it!”

“Good, because I love your pussy as well,” Erwin grunted and thrust particularly hard up into Eren. The Omega moaned in response, his cock staining the Alpha’s shirt with precum. “It’s so hot and wet…made for me…”

Eren tried to move faster, raising himself up only to sink back down on Erwin’s large cock, but his thighs were starting to ache from exertion. He loved how the Alpha was talking to him, how he was taking control. It made him feel good about himself. He loved knowing he could please an Alpha, loved knowing he was good enough.

Erwin’s cock was so deep inside of him, filling him so well. Eren couldn’t imagine how much better it must feel when an Alpha knotted you. He’d heard stories about how long such a knot could last, and just the thought of him being connected to Erwin like that, being stuck on his cock made the Omega let out more needy moans and pants.

“You smell…so fucking good today,” Erwin groaned before he tugged on Eren’s bottom lip with his teeth. He was helping the Omega move, lifting him up to make it easier for him. His hips were moving in a steady rhythm, forcing his cock into Eren hard and fast.

“Erwin—I’m gonna cum—!” Eren warned him, feeling the pressure inside of him build. His cheeks were beet red, and he was so hot under his pullover. It was getting so hard to think—

The Alpha pulled away to lick along the Omega’s exposed neck, his dick still moving in and out of Eren at a fast pace, his knot pushing against his hole. “You’re gonna cum for daddy?” he growled, his teeth dangerously close to sinking into Eren’s skin.

“Yes! Ah…aaaah…I’m gonna cum for daddy—!” Eren moaned wantonly, his mouth hanging open while he panted harshly.

“Then do it.”

That was all it took for Eren to lose control. His muscles tensed while he came hard, white ropes staining Erwin’s shirt, and a wave of slick slid out of his hole. Eren was trembling while his climax robbed him of any sense of what was happening. The Omega only barely registered Erwin bucking his hips a few more times before stopping.

Harsh pants filled the room while they both orgasmed, and Eren’s body lost all tension. He slumped against Erwin, his head resting on his shoulder. His hole was still clenching down on Erwin’s cock again and again, which only made the Omega produce more breathless moans.

While his high made Eren go pleasantly numb, he felt Erwin wrap his arms around him and hold him close to his body. This didn’t make his overheating problem any better, but at least it was nice to be comforted. And Erwin did smell fucking fantastic today…

Eren had no idea how long they stayed like this. It could’ve been minutes or two hours. His head was resting on Erwin’s shoulder, which made him breathe in his comforting scent. Erwin’s cock was still hard, his knot pressing against him. It felt so huge, and Eren wondered if his hole could even take it.

“Mh… Can I stay here tonight?” he heard Erwin murmur after…however long. The Alpha sounded about as wrecked as Eren felt.

“Sure. But you’re gonna have to carry me to bed. I can’t feel my legs,” Eren exaggerated and lazily opened his eyes. “I really feel like I’ve been fucked stupid.”

A warm, deep chuckle was Erwin’s reply, and the larger man began to move. When his cock slid out of Eren’s hole, the Omega mourned the loss, yet he was too tired to really complain. Normally, he’d be up for a second round, but work had been so fucking exhausting today. Those kids sure knew how to get on his nerves sometimes.

“You made a real mess,” Erwin commented, now standing up while Eren was kneeling on the couch, being careful not to accidentally sit on it and make it even worse.

“Well, sorry that I’m an Omega,” Eren grumbled.

“I actually meant my shirt.”

Oh.

His knees felt very weak when he finally stood as well, and Eren avoided Erwin’s gaze.

“Sorry…”

“It’s alright. I brought another set of clothes with me anyway,” he replied before he promptly picked up Eren bridal style. Eren fucking hoped no more slick was running out or they’d leave a real mess…

However, instead of heading for the bedroom, Erwin was now walking towards the bathroom. Eren wasn’t going to complain. He was pretty dirty, and lying in his own mess tonight didn’t sound very appealing.

Once they were in the shower, Eren sighed when the lukewarm water cooled him. Next time he wasn’t going to keep on his clothes, no matter what Erwin said. Although, Eren was kind of happy that his outfit had pleased him so much. It had been pretty alright.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Erwin said while he washed his hair, and Eren noticed that his knot had finally gone down. Sheesh, those things sure took their time. If he ever took a knot, how long would it be stuck in him?

“No need to thank me. Did you think I’d throw you out?” Eren asked.

“Not exactly… I just didn’t know if you’d want me to stay.”

Was that…self-consciousness he was hearing? Erwin was doubting himself?

“What makes you say that?” he further inquired and stopped cleaning himself for a moment. “Was it something I said?”

Erwin shook his head and looked away. “No. I noticed that today I’ve been feeling, or rather acting differently. I was afraid I made you uncomfortable.”

Huh. That certainly wasn’t the answer Eren had thought he’d hear.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he told Erwin, serious and sincere. “If you had, I would’ve told you or let you know in some way. Trust me.”

That had apparently been the right thing to say. The taller man looked down at him again, his lips curling into a small smile, which made Eren’s belly warm.

“Alright,” he replied and carded his fingers through Eren’s wet hair, wiping it back. “Now then, are you all clean? Or do you need my assistance?”

“Assistance? What…Erwin—!”

Eren averted his gaze, and a blush spread across his cheeks. God, Erwin was sometimes so— “You’re a real pervert…”

“It’s funny that _you_ are saying that,” Erwin chuckled. “You sure don’t seem to mind when we’re actually performing perverted acts.”

“Whatever…”

Sometimes, Eren hated that Erwin was always right.

 

* * *

 

 

“No thigh highs today?” was the first thing Erwin said to him the next day when he entered the kitchen. The Alpha was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. “I do enjoy your bed hair though.”

Eren rolled his eyes and tried to tame his hair with his hands, a futile attempt. “I just got out of bed, shuddup…”

“And you’re mentally still in it I see. Do you want some coffee? Maybe that will wake you up,” Erwin replied, obviously amused by Eren’s sleepy state.

“Mh…maybe…” Eren murmured before he yawned and rubbed over his eyes. Damn, he’d really slept for a while. He’d meant to get up earlier than Erwin.

Eren shuffled over to the coffee machine and was about to turn it on when he felt the sudden but very much desperate urge to pee. He quickly headed towards the bathroom and relieved himself before he washed his hands.

Just as he was drying them, the unmistakable sound of the doorbell ringing reached his ears. The Omega sighed. It was probably his one of his neighbours again. Why did they always want something from him anyway?

But Eren frowned when he heard the door to his flat opening. Had Erwin opened it? Well, it wasn’t like Eren minded, but he still could’ve asked for permission.

Upon leaving the bathroom, he couldn’t hear any talking whatsoever. Strange. Had they left already? Maybe they’d mistaken his flat for somebody else’s.

However, his guess had been wrong.

Eren’s eyes widened, a brief look of terror on his face before he somewhat caught himself, but he was still staring at the doorway, heart racing. This was no neighbour.

The Omega watched as Erwin stared at the unexpected visitor, his whole posture tense. His back was straight as a washboard, his stance screaming ‘I am an Alpha and I _will_ fuck you up if you make a move’.

But that wasn’t what Eren was really worried about. No, it was the _other_ Alpha who looked ready to kill. And when he opened his mouth, Eren knew that blood would possibly flow very soon.

“Who the _fuck_ are you, and what are you doing at Eren’s place?”

_Oh…shit…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support! I love hearing your thoughts <3


	4. Sour Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was he going to survive this?

The silence was deafening.

After Levi had spoken up or had, more accurately, snarled, no one said anything for a few seconds. Eren swore he could have heard a pin drop. The two Alphas continued to stare at each other, seizing the other one up. It gave Eren goosebumps, and he wished he were somewhere else right now.

However, Erwin did respond after a while and when he did, his tone was no longer loving and sweet. Instead, it was devoid of any positive emotions at all, and it made Eren shiver.

“The better question is, what are _you_ doing here,” Erwin replied. He sounded quite calm, but that did not really make it better. If anything, it made Eren be even more on edge. His Omega instincts were telling him to get the hell out of here. He’d heard stories of Alphas fighting each other, and it was not pretty.

Levi’s eyes narrowed, and he glared at the taller Alpha, seemingly not the least bit intimidated by his buff physique. “I’m here to take Eren out for breakfast, dickhead,” he told him while taking another step closer, which caused Erwin to let out a warning growl. In response, Levi produced his own growl, telling Erwin to back off, but the Alpha stood his ground.

Eren had no idea what to do. He’d never witnessed two Alphas fighting, and he didn’t want it to happen right now. They looked ready to tear each other’s throat out!

 “It’s you…” Erwin suddenly growled, and his expression now reflected the anger that was welling up inside of him. “You’re that moron I was on the phone with. I’d recognise that insufferable voice anywhere.”

Wait, what? Eren’s eyebrows shot up at that, and he glanced at Levi, whose own eyes momentarily widened. But he quickly recovered and only looked more pissed off.

“You’re that Smith dick.”

Eren wondered just how the hell this could be happening. _Levi_ was the guy Erwin had been complaining about? Fuck. Fate must be against him.

“Then you must be Levi _Ackerman_ ,” Erwin concluded, his sky-blue eyes still narrowed at the shorter Alpha. “You’re the reason it’s been smelling so bad here lately.”

“Bad? I was making sure Eren wouldn’t suffocate with your nauseating stench stinking up the whole flat,” Levi replied, and Eren swore he could see him smirk for a split second.

That comment did apparently not sit well with Erwin. The taller Alpha took a step towards Levi as well, and now they were less than a foot apart. The sight of Levi having to look up that much to meet Erwin’s eyes would honestly be quite funny if Eren wasn’t worried about a bloodbath taking place in his flat.

“Uhm—”

Both of the Alphas’ heads turned to look at him, which made Eren only grow more antsy. Fuck, how was he supposed to diffuse the situation?

“You, uh, you came here to surprise me? I thought I told you Erwin and I were having a movie night,” the Omega quietly said to Levi, far too intimidated by their display of dominance to speak up more…and then there was another feeling Eren was trying to ignore.

Levi huffed before he took a slight step back. “I didn’t think he’d stay at your flat,” he told him, briefly glancing at the other Alpha before looking back at Eren. “So? Are you coming?”

“No, he isn’t,” Erwin growled, his back still straight, posture tense. “Who do you think you are? Eren isn’t interested in you.”

“Oh?” Levi raised an eyebrow and actually looked amused. “He isn’t? Hm, funny. I do remember him begging me to fuck him silly two days ago.”

“Levi—”

But before Eren could say anything else, Erwin, who looked ready to kill, cut him off.

“Stay the hell away from him,” he hissed out, and Eren saw that he was clenching his fist. “He’s not yours.”

_Uh oh._

“Is he yours then? I don’t think so!” Levi snapped, throwing daggers at Erwin.

“Uhm…”

“Not yet, but we both know that I’m the better fit for him. Just look at you! You expect me to believe you could take care of him?”

“Guys…”

“Fuck off! What’s so great about you anyway? You seem like a wet blanket to me.”

“Could someone please listen to me?!”

That put an end to their heated argument, and Eren could breathe a bit easier when the Alphas’ anger lessened. Thank God. Their pheromones had started to affect him in ways he did not want to think about.

“Look, uhm, how about…”

Eren actually still had no idea how to make things better. How did one get two Alphas to stop fighting? All of this tension and thinking was giving him a migraine.

“How about…we _all_ go out for some breakfast?”

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Eren regretted them. What kind of suggestion had that been? Fuck, that was the worst idea ever! He needed to separate them, not make them spend even more time with one another!

But what truly made things worse was the Alphas’ replies.

The two men stared at each other for a long time before Levi looked back at Eren. “Fine.”

“The same goes for me,” Erwin added, and Eren was starting to think they’d quietly made some sort of agreement. What the fuck had just happened?

“F-fine?” Eren stammered, staring at them both with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yes. Now get dressed and we can get going,” Levi told him, and when Eren still didn’t move, the Alpha huffed. “ **Now**.”

The commanding tone Levi used made Eren instantly hurry to his bedroom, heart pounding. It wasn’t until he was pulling on his jeans that the Omega realised what had exactly happened. Levi had given him a real command, one Eren hadn’t had a choice but to obey. He’d never done that before.

Eren quickly changed his clothes, his heart pounding. When they’d tried to intimidate the other…oh… Somehow, it had made the Omega’s heart race, and part of him had wanted to almost see a fight break out. That, of course, was horrible! Eren didn’t want them to fight. Yet somehow, his more primal side had wanted to see it happen. Eren tried to forget about that.

When he returned, the two Alphas were still staring at each other, but Eren was no longer surrounded by that many aggressive smells. Good. At least they had calmed down a bit, which in turn made it easier for him to stay in control of himself.

“Good. Let’s get going, angel,” Erwin said once he saw him and smiled warmly, which made Eren flush.

The Omega locked the door behind them and lead the way, silently praying that everything was going to go well. Maybe they’d not try to kill each other. And hey, maybe they would even tolerate the other!

But judging from the low growl he heard behind him, the chances of that happening weren’t great.

 

* * *

 

 

The first instance that led Eren to believe things were not going to be alright was when Erwin and Levi simultaneously reached for the door handle to open it for him. As flattered as Eren was that they both tried to look out for him, he was less appreciative about the death glares they sent one another. He could definitely do without those.

Neither pulled away, so Eren ended up thanking them both, his smile rather awkward, though. How was he going to survive this?

The next problem occurred during them all taking their seats. Erwin and Levi had sat down on opposites sides of the table and were looking at Eren expectantly, obviously thinking he was going to sit down next to one of them; there was a free seat beside them after all.

However, Eren decided to go with the third option and sat down on the end of the table. He could not let one of them think they meant more to him. Eren didn’t even want to imagine what would happen then.

“You had a movie night, huh,” Levi spoke up after a while. His gaze was focused on Eren, who was looking down at the breakfast menu.

The Omega glanced up and met Levi’s eyes, then nodded. “Yeah. It was really nice,” he said without thinking and didn’t miss how Levi slightly scrunched up his nose and how Erwin smiled, pleased by his answer.

“We watched a romantic comedy together. Eren likes them a lot,” the taller Alpha commented.

Levi started to frown, and he glanced away from Eren. “I didn’t know you liked them,” he muttered.

Eren got the feeling that Levi was actually upset about not knowing. “Well…now you know?” he replied, unsure of how to respond.

An awkward silence followed, and the Omega grimaced a bit. Maybe he wouldn’t survive breakfast. He should send Armin a text and tell him to prepare a funeral.

By the time the waitress took their orders, Eren had already decided on what he wanted, and he’d told Levi, just like he did every time they ate out. However, Eren hadn’t thought about the fact that Erwin didn’t know that.

“I think Eren is capable of ordering for himself,” he told Levi after the waitress had left. His usual warm eyes looked like ice, and Eren wanted the ground to swallow him.

There was no way they would ever get along. Eren could smell just how much they both despised each other. They were trying to force the other Alpha to back off through their dominating scent, which was making Eren feel dizzy and…excited. The logical part of him was not happy about this, but his other side was transfixed watching the Alphas trying to assert their dominance.

The short man raised a thin eyebrow. “I always order for Eren, and I’m not gonna stop just because your ugly mug is here now,” he snorted.

“You let him order for you?” Erwin asked Eren, sounding quite irritated.

The young Omega hesitated before answering. “I do. I don’t see why that’s so weird,” he said honestly.

“You don’t? Eren, you can do that yourself. It’s like—like he thinks you should keep your mouth shut,” Erwin replied, and Eren blinked.

“What?”

“Yeah, what the fuck are you talking about?” Levi joined in, now scowling. “I know damn well Eren can order something by himself, but that’s just how we do it, okay? God, what’s your problem?”

“My problem is that I think you don’t treat Eren well,” Erwin snapped and leaned forward, his eyes narrowed.

“Excuse me? Would you mind repeating that, fuckface?”

Levi was now leaning forward as well, and Eren could smell just how pissed off both of them were getting. The sudden burst of pheromones made the Omega shrink back, and he whimpered a bit, everything in him screaming that a fight would break out and that he needed to get out of here.

But his quiet sound of fear must’ve affected them, because the Alphas glanced at him and paused before leaning back. They were still glaring, but at least they were no longer close to smacking the other.

The waitress came over with their food, and Eren noticed that even she seemed to be quite on edge. He didn’t blame her. Levi and Erwin were pretty intimidating right now.

Once food was in front of him, Eren could at least forget about the situation at hand for a little while and just focus on filling his stomach. After all that activity last night, he was starving.

However, Eren didn’t miss the glances he received from the two Alphas from time to time while eating. And when they didn’t stop, he looked at them.

“What?”

“You sure are hungry,” Levi commented, clearly amused. “Haven’t seen you stuffing your face like this before, doll.”

The Omega blushed and looked down at his nearly finished plate. One look at the others told him that he really was eating quite fast. He just couldn’t help it. The food was so good!

“…sorry,” he apologised, the tips of his ears turning pink from embarrassment.

“There’s no need to apologise. I know you’ve got a ravenous appetite,” Levi said with a smirk, which did not make Eren feel any better. He knew that Levi loved teasing him and making lewd comments, but he seriously didn’t need to do that in front of Erwin. It was like he _wanted_ to pick a fight.

And as expected, Erwin did not look pleased at all.

“I heard you went out on a date with Eren,” he said while looking down at his plate. “Took you long enough.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Levi replied, his eyes slightly narrowed. He’d been about to eat a mouthful, but now his hand had stopped moving, the fork halfway to his mouth.

Erwin shrugged and took another bite of his meal before responding. “I was beginning to think you didn’t really give a shit about Eren.”

The fork fell down onto the plate with a loud clattering noise, and Levi gritted his teeth. “You f—”

“Erwin,” Eren said to cut Levi off and stop the situation from escalating. Again. “You’re being unfair. Levi does care about me,” he assured the taller Alpha.

Levi might not show it in the same way as Erwin did, yet Eren knew that Levi cared a great deal about him. Sure, they mostly had lots of sex and had only gone out on one date so far, but that didn’t mean Levi only had a physical interest in him. The black-haired Alpha had shown him that he had another side to him a couple of times so far, and Eren had gotten to know him better. They even had a lot of things in common, for example what they searched for in a partner, or their shared love of awful films and infomercials. Eren loved the knife ones while Levi was always transfixed by the cleaning products, which was weird but also endearing.

So, even if Erwin didn’t believe it, Eren knew that Levi cared about him.

An amused, short laugh was Erwin’s answer, and the blond man pushed his plate away from him. Levi scoffed before he continued eating, and the tense atmosphere was close to being suffocating for Eren.

He’d always been afraid of them meeting each other, but this was even worse than he’d though it would be. Every single thing they said was either an insult or an accusation. And coupled with the sour and bitter scent they both produced, it made Eren feel immensely uncomfortable, like his skin was too tight and the room too hot.

The Omega decided to eat his worries away and wolfed down the rest of his food. Yesterday had seriously taken it out of him. When the waitress passed by again to take his empty plate, Eren asked her for some waffles with ice cream, which made Levi give him a look.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Don’t look at me like that,” Eren huffed and crossed his legs. “It’s my money, so I can buy whatever I want.”

“Your money?” Erwin cut in. “You don’t seriously expect me to let you pay. I’m paying.”

“No, Erwin, I am,” the Omega replied firmly.

He heard Levi snort. “Sure, as if I would let _you_ pay,” he said while looking at Erwin. “I’m fucking paying, and that’s the end of it.”

“No, I am.”

“Oh? You think you can just do that? Newsflash, asshole, but it’s my duty to pay for Eren.”

“It isn’t. _I_ am supposed to pay for him.”

“Says who? Just because you went out with him on a couple of dates? He doesn’t even like fancy restaurants.”

“What is that supposed—”

“Can both of you just shut up?!” Eren hissed, his patience running out. “I am paying for my food, you for yours,” he said and looked at Levi, “and _you_ for yours. There, problem solved!”

The Omega rubbed his temples and groaned. “I feel like I’m at work.”

They were acting like children! Just what was going on? Maybe Eren should just let them fight once and then they’d be done. To be honest, that idea sounded more appealing than it should be. He wondered who would win in a fight…

_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn’t think about this stuff as if it’s— Fuck…what is wrong with me today?_

Eren didn’t know why the thought of the two Alphas fighting over him was arousing. Okay, he kind of knew, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. This was a _bad_ situation, and he should try to stop them from fighting, not encourage them.

Thankfully, the Alphas seemed to have noticed just how pissed off he was getting, and they both did not say another word about who was paying, although Eren was quite aware that they were trying to murder the other through glares again.

Children, both of them.

Once Eren got his waffles, he calmed down again, too busy eating. He stuck his fork into the waffle with more force than necessary, but who cared. He didn’t.

Eren also didn’t give a shit about how silent it was now. He was just glad they were both shutting up right now and that he could eat his dessert in peace. Never again would he spend time with them both together. It was too exhausting and made him feel strange.

This all wouldn’t be happening if Levi hadn’t decided to surprise him. Why had he shown up anyway? He usually never did stuff like that. So why? Or rather, why today?

…at least the waffles were really good.

“Actually,” Levi spoke up after a few minutes of silence, “I wanted to ask you if you want to go to the cinema with me tomorrow.” The Alpha was looking at him with warmer eyes now, his features softened. “Will you?”

Normally, Eren wouldn’t even need to think about it and would agree in a heartbeat. But this wasn’t a normal situation. Erwin was right there, watching them.

…but then again, Eren really wanted to watch a film with Levi…

“Okay,” he replied after swallowing his food. “Will you pick me up?”

“Of course,” Levi assured him, and the small smile that appeared on his face caused Eren to look away, his heart throbbing. The Alpha didn’t smile often, so every time he did, it was truly special.

The Omega glanced at Erwin, who remained quiet. Apparently, he didn’t intend to argue about it. Good.

“But you should seriously slow down a bit, Eren. I don’t want you getting sick,” Levi commented, once again judging his eating habits. “No one is going to take your food away from you.”

Okay, maybe he had a point. But Eren had always been the kind of person who ate when he was stressed out.

“…the food is really good here,” he murmured and was delighted to hear Levi chuckle.

“That’s why I chose this place, bitch.”

It was then that Erwin did make his presence known.

“ _What_ did you just call him?” he asked Levi darkly, his tone icy.

_Oh fuck…_

Levi sighed and looked at Erwin, appearing to be quite done with him. But Eren could see him smirking a bit.

“Does it bother you when I call him that? Bitch?”

“Of course it bothers me!” Erwin said and once again narrowed his eyes at the shorter Alpha. “You can’t call him that.”

“Why not? He’s my bitch.”

“He is not your—” the blond man stopped speaking and turned to face Eren. “Does that not bother you?” he asked in disbelief.

The Omega decided to stick his fork into the last piece of his waffle, looking down at it while a blush spread across his cheeks. Could they not talk about this…?

“No,” he mumbled and pushed the rest of his dessert into his mouth, dying a bit on the inside.

A very smug expression resided now on Levi’s face.

“See?”

Meanwhile, Erwin’s eyebrows nearly reached his hairline while he continued to look at Eren.

“What…really?” he asked. “But he’s talking about you like— I can’t believe you’d like to be belittled like that.”

Seriously? _Erwin_ was saying that?! Eren nearly choked on his waffle.

“Belittled? It’s _you_ who said da—”

Eren stopped himself before the word could leave his mouth. Levi did not need to know that.

“He said what?”

But apparently, Eren was cursed or something. This was the only explanation as to why things were developing like this. Honestly, the tortured Omega was close to crying out of frustration. Why was this happening to him?

“He didn’t say anything,” he told Levi, and he knew he wasn’t convincing, but there was no way he was going to say that. Nuh uh.

But Levi didn’t get the memo. “Eren. What did he say? Just spit it out.”

“He didn’t say anything, Levi.” Eren stuck to his unconvincing story while he avoided Levi’s eyes like the plague. “Leave it.”

“Eren—”

“Erwin did not—”

“ **Tell me**.”

This wasn’t fair. Eren _wanted_ to keep quiet, but he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried, his Omega instincts were telling him he needed to obey, and so he did.

“ _Levi_ —” he heard Erwin say, but by then it was already too late.

“He called himself daddy,” Eren said through gritted teeth, his voice so quiet that he knew no one else but the two Alphas could have heard him, but that was enough.

Levi’s mouth opened only to close again a few seconds later, and his speechlessness made Eren want to die. Could he just leave? Could he do that?

But Levi’s true reaction wasn’t what Eren had thought it would be, and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. However, it sure made Eren want to go crawl into a hole.

“Why the _hell_ are you calling _him_ daddy and not me?”

What followed was another argument that Eren was too done with to follow and also too exhausted. By this point, he’d given up on trying to control the situation. An Omega like him could not stop two Alphas from fighting. It was just impossible.

The headache from earlier returned, and Eren began to feel dizzy. He wished they’d both just shut up. Couldn’t they see that they were making him uncomfortable? Or at least…that they were affecting him?

The Alphas’ pheromones were clouding his mind, their aggressive behaviour and display of dominance making the Omega’s body feel hot and sluggish. Eren watched as Erwin and Levi both leaned forward again, almost butting heads, and he shivered, his pupils widening.

The Omega leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh which went unnoticed by the two headstrong Alphas. Eren tugged on the hem of his shirt, feeling similar to yesterday when Erwin and he had been having sex on his couch. Wearing a pullover for that had been a bad idea.

But still, it had been so damn good, straddling Erwin while the Alpha’s cock was so deep inside of him. He’d never get enough of making an Alpha so crazy with lust that all they wanted was to push their dick inside of him and fill him up with their cum. Nothing was better than—

Wait.

Suddenly, Eren realised that something was wrong. He realised why he felt so warm all of a sudden, why his head ached, and why his thoughts were suddenly drifting off. It wasn’t just the fact that two dominant Alphas fighting over him was making him feel lusted after and desired. No…

Eren recalled Erwin apologising for his strange behaviour yesterday and how he’d said he smelled even better than normally. Furthermore, he had been unbearably hot while they’d had sex. And now, the two Alphas were close to killing each other, Eren had been eating more than normally and had had a craving for calorie-packed, unhealthy food.

Fuck.

He was going into _heat._

The Omega abruptly stood up, the chair he’d been sitting on nearly falling over.

It all made sense now. He was about to go into heat. Eren knew the signs, but he’d been so distracted by everything that had been happening that he’d completely overlooked them.

This wasn’t good.

“Eren, what—”

“I need to go,” he quickly said before he was already off, hurrying away from the Alphas who were calling after him.

But Eren couldn’t stop. He had no idea when his heat would really hit him, and then it would be too late. If one of them got to him while he was like _that_ , it was over. He wouldn’t be able to control himself.

With a pounding heart, Eren raced back to his flat.

His heat wasn’t supposed to start for another week, so why now? Usually it was so regular! Ugh. Why was the whole world suddenly against him?

The Omega ignored his ringing phone while he unlocked his front door and quickly got inside. He locked it again and took a deep breath, his back pressed against the door.

“Fuck… Why now?” he muttered and ruffled his own hair. He wasn’t prepared at all!

Eren filled a large water jug with cold water, knowing that leaving his bedroom while in heat was absolute torture. He usually stayed in there for however long his heat took, only leaving when he really had to. Thank God the bathroom was connected to his bedroom.

In preparation for his heat, Eren began to put everything he needed in his bedroom, which included water, food, and towels. He also closed all the windows to make sure no Alpha would be affected by his heat. He’d made that mistake once, and he was going to make sure it would never happen again. Additionally, he also locked them and hid the key in a mug in his cupboard. He knew what happened to him once he was desperate…

“Where are they…?” Eren then mumbled while he searched through the drawers in his bedroom. He could feel sweat tickling at the back of his neck and knew his heat was close. How much longer did he have? Half an hour? Less? Ugh. He was not looking forward to this.

Eren hadn’t been in heat once while being courted by Erwin and Levi, and he knew that courted Omegas would want to be with the Alpha who was interested in them. He could only imagine how torturous this was going to be.

But at least he’d finally found his toys.

Without them, Eren would be screwed. He’d go insane. It would probably end up with him leaving his flat and presenting himself in the hallway, begging for an Alpha to breed him.

And that was not something Eren was too keen on.

However, he supposed going into heat was kind of his fault. Nowadays, Omegas could buy suppressants, so they could skip this whole part. That would be heaven, to be honest.

But Eren would never take suppressants, because they were not without their risks. He’d heard stories of Omegas becoming infertile after being on suppressants for too long, and that was a risk Eren was absolutely not willing to take. He’d rather go through his heats than endanger his ability to bear children.

Eren leaned against the wall of his room, and he began to feel like he was in a sauna. Sweat was forming on his forehead, and his knees were feeling weak.

“Fuck…”

The Omega experienced the very familiar sensation of something wet slowly sliding down his bottom, and he quickly undressed himself, letting out a sigh when the colder air hit his overheated skin.

Did he have everything? What if he forgot something? What if—

But Eren stopped thinking for a second when the unbearable heat returned, and he crawled onto his soft bed on which he’d laid towels on. The room felt like it was spinning, and Eren was starting to pant, his slick now really beginning to spill from his hole.

The Omega pressed his face into his pillow and whined, his cock rapidly hardening. With one of his hands he was already reaching for his dildo. Eren always forgot just how quickly his heat took control of his body and how hard it was to stay focused.

“No…” he breathed out when it started to ache already, and Eren pushed his ass up, presenting himself to no one. This always happened. Every time he was alone. Every time he had to go through this bullshit by himself.

He was sick of it. Eren just wanted an Alpha to be here, an Alpha who pushed his thick, large cock into his aching hole, who took him roughly without holding back, and who knotted him, filled him with his seed to breed him, with so much that he already looked pregnant.

Eren knew his thoughts were deteriorating. He could barely think straight anymore. All he wanted was an Alpha to mate with.

The Omega was panting into his pillow, his hips desperately moving, his round bottom swaying from side to side to attract an Alpha, but no one was here. A tortured moan slipped past his lips, and Eren grabbed the dildo and reached backwards to push it inside of him.

The last coherent thought Eren had before he lost himself in his heat was that he’d not paid for his food after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your support! <3 I cherish each and every one of your comments!


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every two months, Eren went into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late... Had lots of exams and papers to write for uni...

“More…oooh… _fuuuuck_ —”

His wrist was starting to ache, and his leg was cramping up, but Eren couldn’t stop. He _needed_ to get that dildo deeper inside of him. It wasn’t enough. It just wasn’t _enough_!

Drool was escaping his open mouth while he panted and whined, still on the bed, but his upper body had long since collapsed onto the mattress. Slick was gushing from his hole and running down his thighs onto the towel below him. Eren couldn’t remember if he’d ever been so wet before during his heat. Somehow, it felt even more intense than usually.

The Omega desperately pushed his ass back against the dildo, trying to force it deeper into himself, but it just wouldn’t go any further. It wasn’t big enough. How the hell wasn’t it big enough? Why couldn’t it give him some relief anymore? It didn’t even feel as thick as it used to.

Eren grunted and pulled it out of his hole, shuddering at the sensation and how lewd it sounded. Carelessly, he let the dildo fall onto the towel next to him. It wouldn’t do. He needed something else.

Eren’s cheeks were flushed, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat as he shakily moved into a sitting position, his thighs already aching as did his cock. The bed creaked when he got off it, stumbling around like a new-born foal. Clumsily, he reached for the water jug and drank, his body screaming for some hydration.

Once he’d quenched his thirst, the Omega looked towards the window, his eyes glazed over. If he opened the window, Alphas would be able to smell him, and then they’d come and help him. He’d finally have someone here who could fuck him, who could make the emptiness inside him go away.

“Alpha,” Eren breathed out, another wave of slick dripping from his hole, and he walked towards the window. He needed an Alpha, and he needed him now.

But when Eren tried to open the window, it wouldn’t budge. Confused, he pulled again, and it was then that he noticed the lock. What? Why was it locked? Had _he_ done that?!

“No, come on!” he cried out and pulled with all his strength, which wasn’t a lot considering the state he was in. “Open up!”

The Omega pulled and pulled, all for naught. His nails scratched against the glass when he grew more desperate.

“Please, Alpha! Alpha! _Please!_ ” Eren cried, his voice beginning to break, but no matter what he did, the glass wouldn’t give in.

The key. He had to get the key.

The delirious Omega made his way into the living room, his eyes scanning the area in search for the key. Where had he put it? Why the hell had he done this to himself? He just needed an Alpha. He needed an Alpha _so badly_.

Eren fell to the floor when his legs gave out, and he groaned, frustrated with himself, with everything. An Alpha was all he wanted, a strong one, one that would shove his cock into his pussy and just _fuck him_.

He reached under himself, grabbed his aching cock, and began to jerk off, trying to get some relief. It hurt so bad. Eren felt like he was burning up; everything around him was spinning.

“Alpha…” he whined pathetically, moving his hips in a desperate attempt to finally cum. Why wouldn’t he cum? Why was it so difficult?

Eren stayed on the floor for ten minutes, whimpering and panting while he tried to reach his orgasm. But he just couldn’t do it.

By the end of it, all he’d achieved was making his cock ache even more and dirtying the floor.

He couldn’t take this much longer. How long had he been here for? How much longer would he be like this? Eren felt like he’d been in heat for three days already.

In reality, about an hour had passed.

The Omega began to sob while he presented himself again, knowing no one was here, but he couldn’t stop. The emptiness inside of him was unbearable. His hole was constantly clenching, but there wasn’t a cock inside of him, no big Alpha cock with a fat knot that would fill him up so well. There was no Alpha here who’d fuck him without mercy, make Eren cry out for him, beg for his knot while his balls slapped against his slick skin. There was no Alpha here who wanted to knot him and bite into his neck while he filled his womb with his cum, who wanted to breed him.

Eren clawed at the floor, his loneliness making him feel like he was going insane. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears while he fantasised about an Alpha taking him right now. But whenever he thought about it, it wasn’t just any Alpha. No, he wanted—

“ _Erwin_ ,” the Omega moaned wantonly, recalling how well his cock had taken him last night. Oh, he wanted it again. He wanted to sink down on that large dick of his, fuck himself silly on it. Eren wanted to show Erwin just how much he loved his cock, and he’d do it by taking his knot as well, letting him breed him once and for all.

And he’d do it again and _again and again_.

Erwin…yes, _oh_ , he could smell him right now…that musky scent that reminded him of sandalwood. Eren was salivating at the thought of Erwin being here with him.

But…he _could_ smell him. He wasn’t imagining it.

Slightly dazed, Eren looked up and towards the couch where the smell was emanating from. The Omega crawled his way over to it and got up on it, leaving a trail of his slick behind, but he couldn’t care less.

Once on the couch, he buried his face in the fabric and took in a deep breath, which made him moan and his dick throb. Here it was. Even though Erwin had been gone for however long, his scent was still there for Eren to enjoy.

“Ah…Erwin,” he panted and began to rut against his couch, hissing at the nearly painful friction. “Please, Alpha… _fuuuck_ …”

Why couldn’t he be here right now? Why couldn’t Erwin just be here and give him his big dick which filled him so fucking well?

If Erwin were here, he’d push him onto the floor and make him get on all fours. The Alpha would growl at him, force him to submit to his dominance. And Eren would happily give in. He’d present himself for the buff Alpha, would push his ass up for him to see just how wet he was.

Eren shuddered while he imagined the Alpha licking him, tasting him to see if he was fertile, if he was ready to bear his pups. And then he’d take him, right there on the floor. He’d thrust his cock into his empty hole and fuck him so hard, taking him with only one goal: to make Eren’s womb full of his seed.

And Erwin would breed him again and again, would make sure he’d successfully knocked Eren up. And Eren would beg him to do it. He’d beg for his cum, for his pups. He’d yearn to be the mother of his children, to give him a good and healthy litter. It would feel so good to give in and finally, _finally_ do what his body begged him to.

“Alpha—Alpha, please!” he moaned deliriously, his hips moving frantically. “Aah—aaaaah, breed me! _E-Erwin_ —!”

The Omega threw his head back and cried out when he at last came. His teeth were clenched as he stained his couch with his cum while his hole spasmed and more slick gushed from it, and he could hear it patter onto the floor beneath.

“ _Please—!_ ” Eren groaned, his mouth wide agape while drool ran down his chin. Now that he’d finally achieved his climax, Eren’s body began to feel pleasantly numb, and he slumped against the dirty couch, panting like he’d run a marathon.

His mind cleared up a bit, and Eren wondered just how he was going to survive this. He’d never been so desperate before while in heat, and he could already feel himself getting hot again. But he had to use this short moment of clarity.

Especially now, because he heard his phone ring.

Exhausted and wrung out, Eren managed to get off the couch and stagger into his messy bedroom. He wiped the hair away that was sticking to his sweaty forehead and grabbed his phone with the hand that wasn’t full of cum and slick. And when he saw the contact name, Eren’s heart began to race again, and he bit down harshly on his lower lip.

Levi.

If he picked up, he could tell him what was happening. Eren could tell him that he was in heat and warn him not to come over. Or...he could just…tell him _to_ come over. It would be so easy. Eren doubted he’d decline. And then Levi would be here during his entire heat, and they could fuck so many times. It wouldn’t hurt anymore. Oh fuck, that sounded so _good_.

Eren picked up.

_“Eren, what the hell? Why weren’t you answering?!”_ was the first thing Levi said, and just hearing his voice made Eren nearly let out a whine. He sounded so angry, so aggressive. It made him even wetter.

_“You just left! What the fuck is going on? Do you have any idea how close I was to decking Erwin when he nearly ran after you? Fucker thinks he’s your Alpha already. God, I hate that dick,”_ Levi growled and then sighed, apparently collecting himself again.

_“Look. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything. I don’t know, I just— Erwin pushed all of my fucking buttons,”_ he continued. _“But I am sorry. Okay? I just wanted to ask if you still want to watch that film with me tomorro—”_

A pause.

_“Wait, Eren?”_

While Levi had been talking, Eren had laid down his bed again, his stomach facing up. He couldn’t help it. Levi’s voice was— It made his whole body feel on fire and that empty feeling inside of him become a problem again.

His free hand was busy stroking his hard dick, and Eren’s eyes were closed as he concentrated on Levi’s deep voice.

_“Are you okay? Why are you panting like that—”_

“Levi…” Eren whined and bucked his hips, pressing his head back into his pillow. _Fuck_. He wanted him to come over. He’d be so good for him. When Levi came through that door, he’d already be on his hands and knees like a good Omega. He’d present himself for his Alpha and purr, make Levi understand he was an unmarked, fertile Omega in heat. He’d offer him his body without any regrets. It would be _amazing_.

_“Eren, are you… Are you in heat?”_

Eren had never heard Levi’s voice reach such a high pitch before. In response, the Omega could only moan and flick his thumb over the head of his leaking cock.

_“Fuck. I— Okay. I’ll call you back,”_ Levi said, but it sounded quite forced.

“No, please—! Oh, Levi, please come over!” Eren whimpered into his phone, desperate for an Alpha to help him. “I need you so much!”

It took Levi several seconds to response and when he did, his breathing was laboured.

_“No, I can’t. Eren, you don’t really want that,”_ he replied, which made the Omega groan in frustration. Why wouldn’t he come over?!

“Please, Levi. I promise I’ll be good!” Eren said while he was still jacking himself off. It hurt…it hurt so bad. He needed someone! “I’ll let you fuck me so many times. Don’t you want that?” he asked. “I’ll be so good for you. Oh fuck, I need your big cock. Please—!”

_“Eren, I—”_

“I want your knot. Levi, I want it so bad!” Eren continued to beg him between pants. “I want you to knot and mark me. I want you to take me so hard. Levi…ah…please—! I want your cock, your knot. Fuck, I want your pups so bad!”

The Omega gritted his teeth when his hole spasmed again, and he let out a loud moan. “I want them. I want you to breed me, Levi. Please, make me your bitch—!”

Eren heard laboured breathing which matched his own quite well, and he desperately hoped Levi would change his mind. Couldn’t he see that Eren wanted this? He wanted him. Fuck, he wanted him so badly. He’d give anything to have him here right now.

_“…I can’t,”_ Levi replied firmly. _“Call me when your heat is over.”_

And then there was silence. Levi had hung up. The Alpha had rejected him.

Eren clenched his teeth and flung his phone away, hearing it hit the floor, but he didn’t care. Levi wasn’t coming over. He was leaving him here, aching and needing to be fucked, to be bred.

Was he that undesirable? Did he do something wrong? Why didn’t Levi want him?

Eren’s mind was swarming with such thoughts, his self-doubt increasing, and his eyes filled with tears. Did Levi not like him? Was that it?

The Omega, inundated by his heat, by Levi’s rejection, and by the sudden onslaught of emotions, could not stop himself from crying. He’d never had such a strange mixture of emotions before. Here he was, stroking his own cock because of the never-ending lust that plagued his body while tears spilled down his face.

He hated it. He hated being in heat. He hated that he was so alone. He hated that no one was coming over. And right now, he hated Levi for rejecting him, for leaving him here to go through this torture.

And yet, Eren was still yearning for him. He wanted to feel Levi’s skin against his own, to breathe in his Alpha scent and spread his legs for him. Nothing would be more fulfilling right now than to be bred by Levi.

But he never came.

 

* * *

 

 

Every two months, Eren went into heat.

He’d experienced his first heat when he’d been sixteen, and all things considered, he’d been a bit of a late bloomer. Alphas and Omegas usually presented around the age of fourteen or fifteen. Sometimes it was obvious what people would present as even before that. Small, frail children usually turned out to be Omegas, while headstrong, rowdy ones were normally Alphas. Of course, that wasn’t always entirely accurate but often enough that people could more or less accurately predict what their kids would turn out to be.

Considering all that, people hadn’t expected him to turn out to be an Omega. Firstly, he’d already been sixteen, and everyone else in his class had already presented at that point. Secondly, he’d not been a frail child, and his height had also been average. And thirdly, his dad had been a doctor, and everyone had thought a guy like that _must_ know whether his son was a Beta or not.

Well, he hadn’t.

By that point, all the Omegas had been put into a separate class so that there would be no incidents with any Alphas, which meant that he had been in a class full of Betas and Alphas.

As expected, his heat had caused some chaos, which had led to three Alphas nearly being expelled. But Eren hadn’t blamed them for anything they’d tried. God knows he’d also been feeling very out of it.

When he’d come home that day, his mother had made a big fuss over everything and…Eren actually didn’t remember all that had gone down that day. All he knew was that after three excruciating days, his heat had subsided, and he’d had a long talk with his parents.

After that, a lot of things had changed. His body had developed like he was going through puberty again. His hips had suddenly filled out, as had his ass and thighs. The body hair he’d thought he’d gain soon never came. But the most noticeable change had been how people started to treat him.

His parents had gotten even more protective over him, making sure everything was fine every single day, and writing in red marker when his heat would be on the calendar. It had been very embarrassing…but also kind of nice. It had made Eren really appreciate how loving his parents had been.

Alphas had also started to treat him differently. They were mostly really nice to him and did what he asked him to. Of course, there were the occasional assholes, but Eren had also encountered plenty of Omegas who’d just been…ugh.

It wasn’t scary or horrible like people had told him it would be. It was fine, good even. Eren liked being an Omega.

Just not when he was in heat. In heat for normally three days. _Normally._

Right now, it was day five.

_I’m gonna die. This is it. I’m gonna die, and the cause of death will be not getting any cock._

The Omega had just cum for the…whatever time since his heat had started, and he was again in that state of blissful consciousness which would last for hopefully a few minutes.

The windows were fogged up, and the air in his flat was so fucking bad, but if Eren opened the windows, he’d surely regret it. Or not. Once he felt another heat wave coming on, he would want to open them by any means necessary.

Sometime during his heat, he’d managed to text Historia – after putting his phone back together – that he couldn’t come to work and had also texted Erwin that he was in heat and couldn’t meet up with him. However, Erwin had already known about him being in heat. Had Levi told him that? How? He doubted they had exchanged phone numbers, but whatever.

Eren had no idea why his heat was lasting so long this time. It _always_ took three days, no more, no less. So why? It just didn’t make any sense to him. Maybe he should go to his doctor once this was over to get himself checked out.

The bed creaked slightly when Eren moved, and he ignored the mess around him for the moment and only concentrated on standing on his own two legs, which were shaking when he finally stood up. Somehow, he managed to get to the bathroom and turned the knob to fill his bathtub with cold water.

“Fuck…”

Eren ran a hand through his messy hair and leaned against the wall. He felt so gross, covered in fluids. But to be honest, it was a good sign that he was disgusted with himself. It meant he was aware of what was going on. Normally, this meant that his heat was finally ending.

Once the bathtub was filled, the exhausted Omega carefully stepped inside and gasped when his skin met the cold water. But oh, it was amazing. At last, he wasn’t hot anymore.

Eren submerged himself in the water fully before he broke through the surface again and took in a deep breath. It was over. After five days of torture, he was free. No more heat, no more crying and begging for an Alpha to come and help him. Eren could finally think again.

He wiped his wet hair from his face and tilted his head upwards, now staring up at the white ceiling. It was then that Eren recalled his phone call with Levi, and he shut his eyes. What a disaster. He should have never picked up, or at least he shouldn’t have told Levi to come over. Shit.

In hindsight, Eren was glad Levi had rejected him. Sure, back then he’d been furious, but now he was grateful. Eren would not have wanted to spend his heat with Levi. The Omega wanted to make his decision based on his true feelings and not while he was in heat. But fuck, it must have been difficult for Levi to say no.

Once again, he’d brought pain upon someone else because of his stupid actions. Eren was well aware how unfair his whole deal with the two Alphas was. He was just setting one of them up to be hurt and disappointed.

“What am I going to do?” he said out loud, completely at his wits’ end. Eren didn’t even know who he wanted to be his Alpha. He couldn’t even decide. Was it normal to be so torn between two Alphas? Or was he just messed up?

Sometimes he thought he was close to finally choosing, but then the other one did something unexpected again and…Eren was back at the start.

It was so frustrating to know you are hurting people but are unable to stop. The Omega had never wanted to cause either of them pain. All he’d wanted was to know for sure that he wanted this particular Alpha to be his mate. But instead, he’d made it worse for all affected parties.

If he chose Erwin, Eren knew the Alpha would always be there for him. He’d treat him like a true gentleman would. Erwin was so loving and gentle. And even though he was so calm and tender, he could also be a real beast in the bedroom. There must be a lot of Omegas out there who would kill to have him as their mate. He was honestly perfect in so many ways.

But then there was Levi, who was like a storm: aggressive, demanding, and unpredictable. Where Erwin was gentle, Levi was harsh and unyielding. He knew exactly what he wanted and didn’t shy away from stating it.

And yet, even he had another side to him. Levi wanted to have a family one day, and it had sounded like that was really important to him. He wasn’t just looking for an Omega to satisfy his needs.

And that was what made this all so complicated. Eren was attracted to both and their personalities. When he imagined himself in the future, looking at his Alpha, both of them could be standing there and he would be happy.

…but was that the truth?

Eren didn’t know what he wanted. Maybe he should have just kept fucking Betas. But to be honest, his greatest mistake had been coming up with those stupid rules. Well, not all of them. The first three were alright, but the fourth one was the problem. Why the hell had he thought testing out a few Alphas at once was a good idea?!

The Omega grabbed his coconut-scented shampoo and started to massage it into his scalp.

It was all his fault, and he knew it. He’d managed to drag two Alphas into this whole mess, both of whom deserved better. Eren came to the conclusion that he wasn’t good enough for either of them.

He was a pathetic Omega.

His hand movements stopped as he thought about this, as he realised just how awful he was being to Erwin and Levi. An Omega was supposed to be there for Alphas, to support them, not treat them like some toys he could just switch between whenever he felt like it.

However, what could he do to fix this? How could he resolve this situation without hurting anyone?

It seemed impossible, and it probably was. Maybe it was best to choose neither. Maybe he should just cut off contact with both.

Eren sighed and let himself sink into the water again, hearing the water bubbling before he raised his head out of the water. No, if he did that, it would be worse. Then he would have played with Erwin and Levi without even doing what Eren actually feared: making a decision.

And sooner or later, he had to make it. He had to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your nice comments <3 I keep re-reading them.


	6. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah…he was screwed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the chapter didn't really fit the first part anymore, so I decided to split them up, which is why this chapter is a tad shorter. But hey, at least I managed to update, go me...

“It’s fine, Eren. I didn’t mind jumping in for you, but you do owe me now,” Historia pointed out and chuckled. “Seems like you were out of commission for quite a while.”

“It was horrible.”

Eren picked up another Duplo piece and threw it back into the box, letting out a soft sigh. The last week truly had taken it out of him. Hopefully that had been a one-time thing. Another heat like that would drive him completely insane.

“I made an appointment with my gynaecologist. Hopefully, she can figure out why my heat was so brutal this time.”

Historia smiled innocently. “You know, if you had an Alpha, the heat wouldn’t have been so bad.”

Of course, she’d say that.

“Judging from your talk about your date with Levi, I thought you’d let him help you through your heat. I don’t understand why he wasn’t there,” she continued to say, tilting her head slightly while she looked at the other Omega. “I thought you liked him.”

Eren stood up straight and glanced at his colleague. “I do, but…it’s kind of complicated,” he replied.

Really complicated. If she knew that he was seeing another Alpha, she’d probably kill him.

Historia only shrugged. “Really? Because to me it sounds like you like him, and he likes you. You’re an Omega, and he’s an Alpha. I think it’s pretty simple, actually. And we both know that you’re searching for someone,” the blonde reminded him, which left Eren huffing and crossing his arms.

“I told you, it’s more complicated than that. You just—no, it doesn’t matter,” he grumbled.

“I really don’t understand why it’s so complicated, though, or are _you_ just making it complicated?” she asked him, her lips curling up into a rather smug smile while a glint appeared in her blue eyes.

Eren averted his gaze and mulled over her words which he knew to be true. It was him who was letting this whole situation get completely out of hand. But he’d promised himself that he would resolve it soon, for his sake as well as Erwin’s and Levi’s. Eren knew that one of them would get hurt by his decision, but that was something he could not prevent from happening.

“You’re a tough cookie, Eren,” Historia sighed out before she chuckled.

“Don’t I know it…” Eren muttered under his breath and continued cleaning up the place, wanting to get back to his flat after an exhausting day at work. He loved all the kids, but sometimes they could really drive him up the wall. However, he could never stay mad at them.

For the next few minutes, both kindergarten teachers tidied up now that all the children had been picked up, and much to Eren’s relief, the conversation had changed into some mindless chatter about Historia’s past week.

But it seemed like the world was not willing to give Eren any kind of break because Historia, who was standing by the window, suddenly spoke up.

“Hey… There’s someone coming,” she said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t know him.”

“What?”

Eren stood up straight, just as confused as Historia was. “Are you sure he’s coming here and not just parking?”

“Yeah, he just opened the door…”

Footsteps could now be heard, and they were getting closer. Both kindergarten teachers exchanged confused and slightly concerned looks, unsure who had any business here at the kindergarten.

“Are you sure it’s not just a parent? Maybe they forgot something,” Eren suggested, but Historia only rolled her eyes.

“I told you, I don’t know the man,” she repeated and was about to say more, but then, there were knocks on the door, which slowly opened.

And once the man entered the room, Eren didn’t know whether he was relieved or even more on edge.

“Maybe I should have called you beforehand,” Erwin spoke, flashing Eren a charming smile before his eyes wandered over to Historia. “Ah, you must be Eren’s colleague.”

“Uh…yeah…?” she replied slowly and turned towards Eren, who knew that this was either going to go really well or really badly.

“Why are you here?” Eren asked the Alpha in a friendly tone, although the forced smile on his face was screaming that he was not _really_ pleased about his visit.

Apparently, Erwin either didn’t notice his disapproval or didn’t care, for he only stepped further into the room.

“I just wanted to check up on you. We haven’t talked at all last week,” he told Eren, and he sounded so genuine that some of Eren’s anger faded away. Some of it.

Meanwhile, Historia was staring at them with such a baffled expression that Eren almost wanted to laugh, or he would if he wasn’t trying to figure out how he could save himself from any embarrassment. He only hoped Erwin wouldn’t say the wrong things.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about that…” he murmured.

“No, it’s my fault anyway. I should have noticed that it was approaching,” Erwin replied, and even though Eren thought it was pretty obvious what he meant with ‘it’, it was still quite nice of him not to say it out loud. Erwin was always such a gentleman. Well, at least outside of the bedroom.

It took Eren a second to figure out what to say next. “I’m pretty sure I should’ve been the one to notice. But it’s over, so everything’s fine.”

“I hope so. As for the reason to why I’m here, I thought I’d surprise you and take you out to dinner,” Erwin revealed while he was still smiling that stupid charming smile of his that always made Eren a bit weak.

It was at that moment that Historia’s expression changed into one of pleasant surprise.

“Oh! You must be him!” she gasped and smiled brightly. “You’re—”

“Yeah, that’s Erwin!” Eren quickly cut her off, his heart pounding away while the adrenaline kicked in. He could even feel a bead of sweat forming on his temple while his body tensed. “And this is Historia, the colleague I told you about,” he said to the Alpha, who was, judging from his raised eyebrows, quite surprised.

Despite Eren’s best efforts, his interjection caused Historia to blink and frown. Eren cursed himself for ever speaking to her about Levi. Fuck…

“Erwin,” Historia slowly repeated, glancing at Eren once more before looking back at Erwin, or rather up at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Erwin.”

“I see that Eren has been talking about me,” he chuckled, appearing to have collected himself again, and looked over at Eren, who laughed a bit, though inside he was screaming for help.

“Yeah, you know how it is,” the Omega laughed it off.

Erwin walked over to him and let his arm loop around Eren’s waist. “So? Would you like to have dinner with me?” he asked him, his bright blue eyes looking at him, and Eren hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

“Yeah, sure.”

He had no other plans for today, and Eren still felt a bit bad about the whole ordeal from last week. Although being alone with Erwin after said man had met Levi did make him nervous.

“Great,” Erwin replied and looked at Historia again, whose expression Eren couldn’t quite decipher. “I will wait till you two have finished, then.”

“No, there’s no need,” Historia replied and smiled at the Alpha. “We were nearly finished anyway, so I don’t mind if Eren leaves.”

“Are you sure?” Eren asked her, frowning slightly, but Historia nodded again.

“It’s fine. Go have fun with Erwin,” she told him, and Eren hadn’t missed how she’d slightly stressed his name. Ah…she was going to kill him soon…

After saying goodbye to Historia, Eren let himself be led to Erwin’s car and sat down in the passenger’s seat.

“So,” Erwin spoke up once he’d started the car and left the driveway, “you’ve been talking to Historia about me.”

Eren, who had been staring out of the window, willed himself to glance at him, his stomach in knots. Oh, this was just going to be great. This was exactly what he’d been trying to avoid.

“Yeah…” he replied.

“Eren, I don’t mind you talking about me with your colleagues,” Erwin continued on to say. “Actually, it’s good to know I’m important enough to you that you wanted to talk to someone about me.”

After hearing that, Eren allowed himself to breathe a silent sigh of relief. Maybe he’d been able to dodge a bullet after all instead of having to bite it.

“Of course, it would make me even happier if you had actually talked about _me_ instead of somebody else.”

Ah…he was screwed after all.

“I’m not stupid, Eren. Did you think I wouldn’t notice how surprised Historia was to hear you say my name?” Erwin asked him, his eyes not once glancing away from the road. His voice was calm and collected as well, and Eren wouldn’t even know he was angry if it weren’t for the way he was holding the steering wheel. His knuckles were white.

Eren decided to stay quiet. He couldn’t deny Erwin’s claim.

“Having to hear from _Levi_ that you are in heat wasn’t that great either.”

And now Eren could hear Erwin’s annoyance slowly make its way to the surface.

“I texted you, though,” Eren tried to defend himself, but Erwin quickly shot him down again.

“A yes, great, a text. Levi said that he talked to you, but I get a text.”

His reply made Eren frown and look over at him.

“Excuse me? Do you know how difficult it even was to message you? Levi called me first. I didn’t want to call you because then I would’ve just—I wouldn’t have been able to control myself,” he told him firmly, not getting what the problem was.

“Are you unable to understand that having to hear from another Alpha that you are in heat is _not_ something anyone wants to experience?” Erwin asked, audibly getting more frustrated. “I was worried, Eren. You just suddenly left, and I thought maybe you needed some space, and next thing I know is that that f— that Levi calls me and tells me I should stay away from you.”

“What’s the difference? So, he told you, and? I’m sorry, but I was busy dealing with my heat. I didn’t think about calling you and–“

“But why _didn’t you_?!” Erwin suddenly exclaimed, and Eren’s breath left his body when his seatbelt prevented him colliding with the car’s interior as it screeched to a sudden halt.

“Erwin, what the—”

“You’re in heat, you’re desperate, and yet you didn’t think about calling your Alpha?” Erwin asked him incredulously, now looking at him with an expression Eren had never seen him wear before. It made the Omega shrink back into his seat.

“What were you thinking about then? Did it seriously not occur to you that you could call me? Or were you thinking about somebody else, Eren? Did you ask him? Did you _ask_ Levi to come over?!”

Eren thickly swallowed and tried to look away from Erwin’s glare, but he could not. His body was frozen. Why was Erwin suddenly so upset at him? He’d been in heat. He couldn’t remember half of the things that had happened during that week.

“I want to go,” he told the Alpha, his voice wavering. “Let me out.”

He could hear the honking of cars behind them, and the sound mixed with Erwin’s accusations and anger made Eren want to leave and just not deal with the situation.

“Eren… I’ve been patient with you because I like you. I truly do, but I just cannot stand that fucker. Just thinking about him doing things to you is making my blood boil,” Erwin told him darkly, and Eren reached over to unbuckle his seatbelt but was prevented by Erwin’s grip on his arm.

“Did you ask him to come over, Eren?”

“I want to leave,” Eren repeated and tried to pull himself out of Erwin’s grasp. “Come on, I—I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So? I don’t want to have to put up with certain things either, but it’s not like I have a choice, do I?” Erwin said without losing his grip.

Eren shook his head and gritted his teeth. “I was in heat, I—I don’t even remember what really happened. Erwin—just let me—”

“Did you ask him?!” Erwin demanded to know, and Eren winced in pain when it was starting to hurt. “Answer me!”

“Let me go! Just let me—”

“ **Answer me!** ”

“I did!” Eren shouted at last, unable to refuse now. “I asked him to fuck me, okay?! It hurt! I didn’t want to be alone! All I could think about was just—just making this emptiness and pain inside me go away, alright? But I didn’t call him! He called _me_!” he confessed while people were continuously sounding their horns now.

“But he refused! Nothing happened, so can you just let me go for fuck’s sake!”

As if he’d been burnt by his touch, Erwin pulled away from him, and Eren unbuckled his seatbelt and threw the car door open before he got out. The fresh air did nothing to calm him down. Actually, being able to take a real breath only amplified his anger. He could hear people swearing at him, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

Eren touched his aching forearm and clenched his jaw, pissed at Erwin for acting this way, pissed at himself for doing exactly what he had been accused of.

“Eren—”

Erwin’s voice – now considerably less angry – reached him, but Eren shut the door with enough force to momentarily make him worry that he’d damaged his car, but then he decided he didn’t really give a shit if he had.

With an aching wrist and an even heavier heart, Eren walked home and buried himself in sheets while lying in bed, ignoring Erwin’s calls and messages.

He’d had enough of Alphas for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	7. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re out of this world.”

**[13 missed calls] [27 unread messages]**

Eren threw his phone back down onto the pillow next to him and pulled his blanket tighter around his form.

Normally, he wasn’t really someone who liked wallowing in self-pity, but that wasn’t even what he was doing. It was more like a mix of self-pity and self-hate. It was confusing, messy, and entirely unresolvable without a good amount of pain. Honestly, that also perfectly described his current relationship status.

Erwin’s reaction still made his stomach twist, and Eren wasn’t really sure why he’d reacted so strongly anyway. It wasn’t like him at all to respond like that. However, just because Eren found it strange didn’t mean that he wasn’t furious. Oh no, Eren had some choice words he wanted to throw at Erwin’s head. But for now, he was content with just not reacting to the Alpha’s attempts at contacting him at all.

It wasn’t just Erwin who was throwing Eren’s emotional state into disarray. Knowing that Historia was now aware of his messed-up love life only made the situation worse. Ugh. Tomorrow, she’d want to talk to him and surely berate him for his stupidity. Which was fair, all things considered, but it still sucked.

Another groan passed over his lips when his phone started vibrating again, and Eren was ready to toss his phone at the wall – and completely disregard the possibility of just turning it off because he was not someone who thought rationally when under emotional distress – when he heard his doorbell go off.

Fucking fantastic.

Already pissed off and close to going ballistic, Eren left his bed and stomped over to his living room and then door.

“I swear to fucking God, Erwin, just leave me alone for today!” he shouted as he spoke into his speaker, his eyebrows furrowed while he hoped that he’d just leave and give up.

However, the answer he received wasn’t exactly one he’d expected.

_“Erwin? What the hell are you talking about? I’ve been calling and texting you for an hour now to check up on you, Eren! What the fuck is going on?!”_

Ah… Maybe Eren should’ve checked who’d been calling him instead of assuming it had been Erwin. Whoops.

Instead of replying, Eren made the fateful decision to let Levi into the flat complex. And soon enough, Levi was pounding on his door like the gentleman he was.

Eren massaged his temples before he opened the door, wondering just why the hell the universe had decided to make this day this aggravating. Had he done something? …okay, maybe he didn’t want an answer to that question.

The very moment that Eren opened the door, he came face to face with a very pissed-off Levi, whose glare sent a small shiver down his spine.

“Why didn’t you pick up?” was the first question Levi had for Eren, who closed the door when the Alpha entered his flat.

“I didn’t know you were trying to talk to me, okay?” Eren replied and sighed, wishing he were somewhere else right now. “Normally, I would’ve picked up.”

Judging from Levi’s furrowed eyebrows and hard glare, he didn’t seem to like his answer.

“When I call you, I expect you to answer, Eren. I was worried about you.”

“You were worried about me?”

“Of course I was. You were out of commission for an entire week, and then you didn’t respond to any of my calls or messages. I thought you were at the hospital or something,” Levi said, his gaze still icy, yet Eren could pick up on his genuine concern for his well-being.

Eren couldn’t help but be touched by that, and he glanced away from him before walking to his small kitchen with Levi in tow.

“I’m fine,” he ended up saying in response and began to make some tea for them. “Really. I’m feeling much better.”

“Then why did you ignore my calls?” Levi asked him, leaning against the counter.

Eren hesitated, and his grip on the mug he’d grabbed tightened.

“…I thought Erwin was calling me,” he admitted and set the green mug down.

Even though Levi was behind him, Eren could feel his eyes boring into him.

“What did he do?” the Alpha asked, his voice as cold as ice. “You yelled that he should leave you alone.”

“It’s fine. We just had a bit of a fight,” Eren replied.

“A bit? I’ve never heard you get that upset before.”

He could hear Levi move, and soon the Alpha’s chest was pressing against his back. Eren’s breath hitched.

“What did he do, Eren?” Levi demanded to know, his voice calm, yet that only made it worse.

Eren was staring down at the mug, the warmth and presence of Levi’s body making it hard for him to find the right words. It wasn’t hard to twig that if Eren told Levi the truth, the Alpha would most likely lose it. Yet Eren was also sure that if he lied, Levi would notice.

Eren remained silent.

“Eren…”

His body was being pushed forward, and although Eren was a bit taller than Levi, right now, he felt much shorter.

“What did he do?”

“It’s fine,” Eren managed to get out, but even to him his voice sounded strained.

He heard Levi exhale sharply behind him. “Don’t lie. You’re an awful liar, Eren.”

When Eren didn’t respond, Levi slowly moved his arms, letting his hands cover Eren’s.

“I’m worried,” he said to him, though Eren wasn’t really sure if it was his concern that made Levi act this way. “Come on, why are you being so—”

But suddenly, Levi stopped talking. The caress of his fingers on the back of his left hand was all Eren could concentrate on when everything was silent. Levi’s fair skin clashed with his lightly tanned one, and Eren didn’t dare move. Levi’s fingers moved, trailing up Eren’s hand, over his knuckles, his hairs, and then, they stopped once they’d reached his bare wrist.

“What is this?”

Levi’s voice was quiet and calm, his warm breath on Eren’s neck, yet the Omega felt nothing but coldness.

“Where did you get this bruise from, Eren?”

He’d seen.

 

* * *

 

_“No, stop it!” Eren laughed heartily and covered his mouth with his hand while his shoulders shook. A healthy pink glow adorned his cheeks. “You’re killing me!”_

_“What? It’s true,” Levi snorted and grinned, a sight Eren wasn’t used to at all, but it suited the man very much._

_“Nu uh. God, you’re so mean! You can’t just say that about him!” Eren let out another laugh, which soon turned into a helpless giggle. His head was feeling awfully light, and whenever he turned it, it felt weirdly…different. Eh. Who cared about what it felt like?_

_Levi only shrugged, the top two buttons of his white shirt undone. Eren knew he’d never admit it, but the Alpha was drunk as well. Okay, not as drunk as he was, but Eren could see that he was slightly flushed._

_“I can say whatever I want about him, doll.”_

_“You don’t even know him!” Eren exclaimed and rolled his eyes, smiling to himself before he finished his beer and put the empty bottle onto the coffee table in front of the couch._

_“So? You’ve known me for a week now, but I’m sure you’ve already realised that I’m the far superior choice,” Levi replied while he scooted closer to Eren. “Don’t you think so?”_

_Eren chuckled, their closeness making his heart skip a beat. “That’s what you think,” he told him cheekily. “But I like him.”_

_“Yeah, because you have awful taste. Me excluded, of course,” Levi said and cupped the younger man’s face with one hand. His slightly calloused thumb brushed over Eren’s cheek, caressing his skin while he looked at him with amused eyes. “You know…I have a feeling this is all just so you can make me jealous.”_

_That drew out a light chuckle from Eren, who quirked an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?” he challenged him, deciding to play along, lips curled up in amusement._

_“Because you’re a little attention whore,” Levi chuckled deeply. “You like knowing I’m fighting over you. You want me to get jealous, so you’ll know just how desperate I am for you.”_

_All of a sudden, the Alpha’s face was much closer to his own, his warm breath on Eren’s lips. Hot…it was so hot. He was kind of dizzy, too._

_“So? Am I right?” Levi asked him quietly while he held Eren’s thigh with his other hand and then pulled him onto his lap. “You’re doing this all because of me, aren’t you? Keeping him around for just a bit longer, so I’ll get more and more desperate.”_

_Eren was only half-listening to his words at that point, having gotten stuck on one word that had made his breath get caught in his throat._

_“You’re desperate for me?” the Omega breathed out, only now realising he was on Levi’s lap, his hand on his ass._

_The older man let out another chuckle and leaned forward, tugging on Eren’s bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before he let go._

_“Isn’t it obvious?” he murmured. “You’re making me go crazy over you, Eren. I can’t stop thinking about you. Your eyes, your body, your laugh, your smile…” Levi trailed off then, and Eren could feel his lips ghostly brushing against his._

_“You’re out of this world.”_

_Eren wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or Levi’s words, but he found himself feeling like he was stuck in a sauna, his heart going crazy inside of his chest, pounding so strongly he was sure Levi could hear it._

_The Omega squirmed on top of Levi, turning his head away from him. He was sure his entire face was red now. Fuck… He hadn’t known Levi was the kind of guy to say stuff like that. And although it sure wasn’t an unpleasant surprise, it left Eren’s heart hammering away._

_However, Eren’s train of thought stopped when Levi’s hand guided his head back, making him look at the Alpha, whose gaze made his toes curl._

_That look in his eyes… He’d never seen such a look before._

_“I mean it, Eren,” he said. “I can’t stop thinking about you. That’s why when I think about someone else touching you, kissing you… It’s just unbearable.”_

_“But-“_

_“I know,” Levi cut him off. “We made a deal, and I agreed. But fuck…I swear, if that other Alpha ever hurts you in any way…if he makes you cry or be in pain…I’ll kill him.”_

_“Levi, come on,” Eren let out a startled laugh, thinking he was being far too dramatic. “You wouldn’t kill him. Stop saying such stuff.”_

_But when Eren kept looking at Levi and saw that his serious expression didn’t change, his laughter quickly stopped._

_“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Levi told him firmly, and to Eren it sounded a lot like a promise. “Especially another Alpha. I’ll protect you.”_

_And before Eren could reply, his lips were suddenly being covered by Levi’s, making him let out a gasp, the heat that had been pooling in his gut spreading. Spurred on by the insistent kisses, Eren began to return the affection he was receiving, and it didn’t take too long until their conversation was forgotten, replaced by heated kisses, the clumsy tearing of a condom wrapper, and urgent, desperate touches. Empty bottles of beer were knocked down to the ground when Levi pushed Eren onto the coffee table and took him with hard thrusts and a desperation that Eren was too drunk to be concerned about._

_“F-fuck—Levi—!” Eren gasped out while his toes curled, his shirt starting to stick to his skin that now carried a sheen of sweat, legs wrapped around Levi’s waist._

_Quick, deep thrusts that ignited more pleasure followed in response. The low moans and groans that were passing over Levi’s lips filled the silence whenever Eren was rendered speechless by how **good** everything felt. He was so hot, dizzy, desperate, and all he wanted was more and more—_

_“Mine—mine—” Levi chanted, the wet and fleshy sound of their skin meeting punctuating each word. “Only—me—!”_

_Eren could feel the growing knot with every thrust but was too out of it to say or warn Levi. Even forming words or thoughts was becoming difficult with the need to have the Alpha burning inside of him._

_But he never felt Levi’s knot stretch him, only pushing against him in obvious desperation. And when they had both cum and were left staring at each other, both their eyes hooded, Eren could only moan and beg and spur Levi on to do it again and again until he was ready to promise him the world._

 

* * *

 

“Levi, please—” Eren begged him, pushing his own back harder against the door. “It wasn’t that serious. Don’t do anything stupid!”

“Stupid? I’ll give him what he had coming!” Levi shouted and pulled hard on the door handle, forcing the door open even with Eren’s added weight applied to it. His heavy stomps echoed throughout the stairwell as he made his way out of the apartment complex. Eren hurried after him, his heart in his throat.

“But—you can’t just—Levi, please!” Eren said once he’d managed to catch up a bit, barely managing to make it through the rapidly closing door at the exit thanks to Levi’s infuriated state. “Come on, just—listen to me! Please!” he shouted again and grabbed the Alpha’s wrist. “Listen!”

Levi stopped.

“Why should I?” he asked and finally turned around, his gaze dark like never before, sending shivers down Eren’s spine.

“Because I won’t let you hurt him! It wasn’t even that serious, so please, can you stop and—”

“Not that serious?!” Levi replied, outraged by what he’d said. “Are you listening to yourself? He hurt you, and yet you’re defending him!”

“But it wasn’t that serious! He was just angry—he didn’t mean to!” Eren told him and let go of his wrist. His stomach was in knots, and he was starting to feel sick.

“Eren—what—”

Levi let out a frustrated sigh and took a deep breath, the cold breeze tousling his raven hair.

“Fine, let’s suppose it was an accident. Let’s say he _only_ hurt you because he was angry. I’m sure he’ll never do it again. No, of course not. Or wait, what if he does? But no, then it would only be an accident again, right? Because Erwin surely would never do anything wrong,” Levi spat, and Eren could only stare at him.

What was going on with him? Why was he being like this? Sure, Erwin’s outburst had pissed him off, but Eren knew that he really hadn’t meant to hurt him. It had been a genuine accident. So why was Levi acting like this?

“It _was_ an accident!” Eren replied, his voice getting louder once again. “And what’s that supposed to mean? Of course, Erwin isn’t perfect, but you sure as hell aren’t as well!”

Eren saw Levi’s eyes narrow and his jaw clench, but he didn’t care right now. No, he had truly had enough of the fucking fantasy world Alphas lived in.

“What makes you think you’re so perfect? What gives you the right to think you can just storm into my flat and demand I drop Erwin because of an accident?”

“It wasn’t an accident!”

“Yes, it was! Ugh, why are you being so difficult!?” Eren cried out, feeling like no one in the world was being sane today. “And what do you think hurting Erwin will accomplish? So you’ll get revenge in my name? But I don’t want that!”

“What do you want then, huh?! What the fuck do you want, Eren?! ‘Cause I sure as hell don’t know!” Levi shouted, his voice reaching a level it never had before, and Eren took a step back in response, suddenly aware that they were in public right now, and he was sure that there were people nearby.

“What is it that you want, Eren? Because I’m trying to figure that out! I really am!” he continued to rant. “I just can’t figure out what I’m supposed to do! I’m _trying_ to understand you, but I don’t. Erwin hurt you, and that’s the truth. Yet I’m just supposed to let that slide by? Am I not supposed to protect you? To take care of you?” Levi asked him, and Eren, for the first time, saw what he was doing to the Alpha. He was seeing what his actions were doing to him, what they’d caused.

Where Levi was normally composed and a pillar of strength, his façade now bore cracks, letting Eren see what was behind. The slight tilt to his voice, the look in his eyes…

“I’ve been trying my hardest to show you that I can be your Alpha, that I’m ready to have an Omega in my life and treasure him, yet—yet I don’t know if you even want that,” Levi told him and sighed. “I honestly don’t know if you even care about me – or hell, even Erwin – at all.”

What?

“Levi, I—how can you think I don’t care about you?” Eren asked, bewildered by the accusation, which had been like a slap in the face.

The Alpha only mustered up a tired smile, which was so unlike him that Eren really did feel sick now. “Seriously? You don’t even know? Or do you not care?” he replied. “Are you really that blind?”

The distant rumbling of thunder filled the silence that stretched out between them. Eren took that time to try and figure out how Levi could come to such an absurd conclusion, the _wrong_ conclusion. It was because Eren cared so much about both of them that he was in this confusing and messy situation in the first place.

Apparently, Levi took his silence as apathy and sighed. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? And yeah, even to Erwin?” he continued his barrage of questions. “What do you think it’s like to find an Omega you like, you connect with, an Omega you spend so much time with and have sex with, yet knowing that there’s someone else who does the same things? Because I can assure you, it’s not nice. At all.

“Every time I’m with you, I think about how he touches you as well, how he gets to see you smile like that, how he gets to see you while you’re begging and moaning. It’s driving me fucking insane. But I guess it’s my own fault for agreeing to your stupid deal.”

Levi turned away then, a strand of his raven hair falling into his moon-blue eyes. The knot in Eren’s stomach tightened, a wave of dread crashing down on him.

“Levi, I never meant to—”

“I know,” was the instant reply. “But here we are.”

Though Eren could not see Levi’s expression, he could very well imagine it. His voice left nothing about his state to the imagination. Never before had he heard the man speak like this. And Eren never wanted to hear him talk like that again. It made his heart ache as though someone had struck a knife through it.

“I can’t do this, Eren. Not like this… This constant jealousy is making me lose sight of everything else,” Levi spoke without turning towards him, one hand clenched into a fist. “Having an Omega is supposed to make an Alpha like me happy and content. But I’m far from achieving that. I can’t concentrate on work anymore. Thinking about you being with Erwin is all that’s on my mind, and I feel like it’s driving me crazy.”

The humourless chuckle that followed sent chills down Eren’s spine. Just…what had he done to Levi? How could he let this happen?

“Levi…” Eren quietly spoke and took a step towards him, slowly reaching out.

“No. Don’t…don’t do this,” he replied. “Because all I’ll be thinking about is you comforting Erwin like that as well.”

Eren’s hand which had been mere centimetres away from his arm stopped, and Eren lowered his own arm. Every word that left Levi’s mouth was like a dagger cutting straight through his heart. But the worst thing was…that Levi had not uttered one single lie. Except for…

“I care,” the Omega quietly said to him. “I care about you a lot.”

Eren’s head was lowered, his gaze on the ground. Shame forcing him to refrain from looking at the Alpha.

“And I care about you, only you. But I’m not the only Alpha you care about,” he said to him. “And that’s something I just can’t deal with anymore.”

Sullen thunder met their ears again, and Eren lifted his head to look up at the sky where grey clouds, heavy with sorrow and guilt, had gathered.

“I don’t want you to contact me again until you’ve made up your mind,” Levi said to him, turning towards him with a stony expression. And although he usually looked to be around Eren’s own age, right now, he seemed like he really was about ten years older. “I don’t want to play any games, Eren. If you want me as your Alpha, then say so. If you don’t, then let me know and have the chance to find someone else. But don’t keep me around if all you do is make me hope and hope without ever achieving anything.

“I don’t think you’re a bad person. Hell, I don’t even think this was your intent, but I just need you to see that this is…it’s not going to end the way you want to if you continue like this,” Levi said to him and although Eren wanted to tell him so many things…he couldn’t. He wasn’t speechless either just…tired. Yes, he was tired of his own mistakes.

“Let me know when you’ve made a decision.”

Eren could only watch Levi walk away, the first raindrops wetting his skin as his eyes followed Levi until he turned around the corner. The curious gazes of some passers-by left Eren cold, and he returned to his flat, confused, upset, and tired. So…tired.

Alphas took care of Omegas. They protected them, provided for them, loved them. And Omegas were also supposed to take care of Alphas. Eren had often heard his father saying there was nothing more wonderful for an Alpha than to arrive at home and receive the love of their Omega. The love of an Omega kept an Alpha emotionally balanced and satisfied.

_I was so caught up on wanting to find a good Alpha, that I didn’t even think about if I was even that good of an Omega to deserve someone like that._

“Yes, hello. This is Eren Jäger. I want to make an appointment…”

Quickly, he scribbled down the time and date before he said goodbye and hung up, eyes fixating on the missed calls he’d received from Levi. He wouldn’t call him until he figured it out. And if he couldn’t figure it out…he’d break it off with both of them.

Because by the end of it, they were both better off without a failure of an Omega like him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ^^


End file.
